


Sit Back and Wave to the Spotlight

by lolahardy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is a promising ballet dancer with one goal in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU fic; There are a lot of dance/ballet terms and definitions I did my very best in getting correct but if it's not clear enough, please let me know and I'll let you know what it is or do my best to clarify in the future.

Arthur stretched. He could feel the give of muscle, use to years of this around his knees, his shoulders, his neck as he pressed his forehead to his knee, his wrists from reaching and grasping the arch of his foot. He stayed that way for a moment before the sweet release of sitting back up and then doing it again to the other leg. 

When he looked up, he could see Ariadne in first position, exercises a la barre, grasping the pole with her tiny hand, moving in time with the teacher's tap of her foot as she instructed, every other dancer in time, one or two moving off by just a second. As he stood up he could hear the piano starting up, keys being banged on, the pianist, Yusuf deeming it out of tune and trying to find which key was off. He brought his arms over head, tensing them without doing much when he felt someone behind him. He turned to see Dom, wearing a loose, thread bare shirt and sweats that he had cut off right below the knee. He dropped his bag next the mirror and sat down on the floor, beginning to rifle through it to finish getting ready since he was still barefoot. 

"You're late."

Dom looked up at him with a sigh and resumed looking.

"I know. I overslept. I was up late last night practicing."

"You should be careful. Rest is just as important as technique and if you're too tired to get it right then nothing matters."

Dom rolled his eyes. 

"I know, I know."

He found what he was looking for, pulling out a ball of rolled nylons, another set of socks and his shoes. Arthur remembered hating the shoes the most when he was little. They were like girl's pointe' shoes except not pink, as if that made it any better. But over the years, he learned he had worse things to hate in ballet and clothing choices where not even part of it. 

He continued stretching, his arms, then his back and then stood up straight getting into first position and starting to plie'. It wasn't long before Dom joined him, now fully ready, a couple of the guys doing the same and in a matter of moments, class started.

Arthur had been a dancer for the American Ballet Theater for four years, this being his final year. It was like college but just ballet without all the pesky school work in between. He focused most on staying healthy, on practicing and on being offered a lead in the biggest production they put on every year in the Metropolitan Opera House. It often lead to being offered a place in the company itself, which lead to bigger and better things. This year, they were doing Swan Lake, having not done it in about five years since everyone did Swan Lake. Arthur was aiming to be the prince and there was no question who would be the swan queen.

The instructors took each dancer from the lines and had them perform in front of the class and had each flaw pointed out to correct and perfect and then made to dance again. When Mal performed, nothing was ever pointed out, nothing ever corrected, just praise and sigh. Mal was the kind of dancer that had the natural gift, natural grace, natural talent all limbs and willowy grace with the kind of beauty that made her an obvious choice to be the swan queen, especially when prints and posters would be plastered in box offices and the Met itself. Majority of the other female dancers hated Mal, they were envious and angry that while they strained and practiced and struggled, Mal seem to have it down without any effort at all. Ariadne was not one of the ones that hated her, but in fact, was the opposite. She admired Mal, thought of her as perfection and would have done anything to be like her. Arthur thought Mal was perfection as well, her technique was flawless, she was easy to work with and most of all, she was nice. Any time Arthur practiced with her, she offered kind tips and hints on position, hand placement and never got angry if Arthur messed up while other dancers did. He had, had enough of the diva, prima donna ballerinas that couldn't get their own technique down right and blamed him for being in the way or not holding them up. 

Arthur sat on the side with the other male dancers and Dom while the girls danced and when the last one went, the male instructor commanded the guys to get up and began drawing them out one by one to perform. While male ballet dancers had the same strenuous training their female counterparts did, they were often not on pointe' as much, or do half as many turns and spins. They were mainly strength, hand and arm placement, feet and leg placement but still had to prove they were elegant and just as fluid as their partners. Arthur watched the first few ahead of him, not really paying attention to what they were doing, but watching what he shouldn't do. When it was his turn, he got into position first as the instructor commanded the pianist to start. Arthur moved, arms moving, legs following by memory alone. He tried not to think of technique though in his mind he ran down every step, following the beat of the music as stepped up on pointe for a moment before dropping back to suri-les demi pointes and continuing. When the piano stopped, Arthur stopped, mid bow, toes pointed, arms gracefully arched over head. He then stood up normally and awaited critque, seeing the instructor. 

Eames was once the headliner in every ballet troupe across Europe, famous for his grace and strength as well as his social life. He retired before his body gave out and began teaching and every male student was desperate to gain his approval. He was strict and nit picked and hardly gave praise. Arthur, while never wanting to admit it out loud, wanted his approval just as badly as all the others but wanted to earn it and if he couldn't get his approval on his skill alone, he would never reduce himself to ass kissing and phony sounding compliments like his peers did. Eames walked around him, looking at his feet up, black dress pants hiding dancer's legs, pale blue shirt framing thick, broad shoulders, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his stern eyes examining every part of Arthur's willowy frame.

"Your echappe is stiff and short, work on it. Also, when you turn, your hand is lax, remember to tighten it. However, your pointe is excellent."

He then waved him off and Arthur went back on line, too burned by the critique to feel the praise he just received. 

After class was dismissed, Arthur met up with Ariadne, watching her pulling and undoing her hair. She frowned deeply as she held her bag over her shoulder, Arthur going over turns and ecarte's in his head, trying to remember his hands. Ariadne looked at him as her hair fell over her shoulders.

"What's your problem?"

"My echappe is stiff and short and my hands are lax."

"Oh shut up. Didn't you hear what he said afterwards? Didn't you hear what I was told? I was practically told to start over from scratch."

Arthur looked at her as he felt a little bad for her. Ariadne wasn't a bad dancer, she was a little tense but only from nerves. He had seen her dancing when it was just her, when it was just them. She moved with ease and grace that rivaled Mal's but when put on the spot, she froze and tensed and thought too much on what she was doing. 

"You need to relax is all."

"I'm the worse student in class. Made worse by Mal being there. Did you see her? She didn't even try and she was perfection."

"You're not the worse. Come on, how about we get something to eat and then practice a bit. You'll need a partner for Swan Lake."

She scoffed again.

"Yeah you mean, Mal will need a partner. You and her will be the principals I know it."

"Don't be so down on yourself. Come on."

He put his arm around her in a playful manner, tugging her closer with a smile as they headed to the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur watched Ariadne as she pirouetted, again and again, then extended her leg out, arms slowly out in front of her as she continued, on pointe' gracefully moving across the wooden floor as the music played. She then attempted to pique and messed up as she sighed and stood up straight.

"Come dance with me, don't just sit there!"

Arthur sighed and got up, dancing with Ariadne, following her turns, doing a routine they did a hundred times as he lifted her up, executing the fish dive as he then set her down, the both of them polonaised around the room, laughing with each other as Arthur went down on one knee, his arm extended outwards as Ariadne continued around him on demi-pointe before he got up and again, joining her. When they finished the routine, Ariadne took a deep breath and sat on the floor, pushing back her headband as she extended her legs out. She was wearing white tights, leg warmers, her pointe' shoes, loose shorts and a black tank top with a pink shrug covering her shoulders and arms. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun, but still wore a headband to keep back strays. Arthur himself wore leggings under loose, longer shorts that fell below his knees. He had on his own black pointe' shoes and a sleeveless black shirt. He was sweaty and hot but he was having fun and he enjoyed just dancing and playing around with Ariadne. They both dabbed their faces with their towels, drinking water and leaning back against the mirror behind them. The practice room had two or three dancers including themselves, paying attention to their own routine. 

"You're a great dancer Ari."

She sighed deeply looking down.

"I feel like I'm going to be booted out of school if I don't prove that."

"You have the technique, you just need to relax. When we're in class, just pretend it's us and you'll be okay."

He had been trying to get that through her head but when she's solo, it's the same thing over and over again. They do amazing in pairs though. She got up and picked up her bag as she looked over at him.

"I'm going to take a bath and soak my feet. You going back yet?"

"In a few. I'm going to work on my echappe."

She rolled her eyes at him as she said she would see him later, grabbing her bag and leaving the room. Arthur danced alone for a while, following a beat in his mind as he focused on his moving, his hand position, tightening his hand when he turned, lifting his arms up to his sides and then executing the echappe, his arms forming the gateway as he then continued. He danced for a while, working on his pointe' which he always felt was a little weak since he didn't do it too often and as he turned gracefully, he paused in position and then relaxed before picking up his bag and leaving as well.

The production for Swan Lake was going to start soon and Eames had a folder full of prospects on his desk. He and Robert worked on different parts of the program, Robert the director of the program rather then students since he couldn't watch them anymore. He had not been involved with the students since he himself was a dancer, forced to end his career after being side swiped in England by a passing motorist. He couldn't dance anymore and it broke his heart so to avoid it, he directed. He met with Eames often to discuss the handful of students that showed serious promise and who would be the principals. At lunch, Eames smoked a cigarette in an outdoors cafe as he watched Robert go over his menu. When he was done and he ordered, they got straight to it.

"So, who do you have as potentials?"

Eames laughed a bit, putting out his cigarette in the provided ashtray on the table.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't know who I was talking about."

"I've seen your classes."

Eames had noticed Robert peeking in, in his classes now and then, especially when his class would suddenly straighten up and try all the harder.

"There's Mal-"

"Mallorie Miles. If you don't make her swan queen it would be a slap in the face to all of ballet."

Eames laughed and agreed.

"Of course. Mal is a natural. I have nothing but faith in that girl."

"What about the prince?"

"I have a few candidates for the prince and Von Rothbart. Too many this year I'm afraid."

"What of the blonde? The tall boy...what's his name...Dominic."

"Dom is good. But so is Arthur."

"The stone face boy? He would make a better sorcerer."

"Mmm...that's what I was thinking."

Robert took a sip of his water as he shrugged.

"I'll have to see them both. I'll drop by your class tomorrow."

"That would be ideal."

The next afternoon, Arthur was warming up, watching himself in the mirror as he extended his working leg out to the side, the supporting leg firm on the floor. Dom stretched his arms as he too focused on his own movements. When Arthur was nearly done, letting go of the bar and leaning over to reach for his ankles, he heard Dom,

"Auditions are coming up soon."

Arthur looked up as he stood up straight then.

"Yeah."

"What are you going to try out for?"

"The prince."

"Me too."

Arthur nodded though in the back of his mind he knew Dom would be his only stiff competition. He looked across the room to where Ariadne was and smiled a little as she spoke to Mal. They seem to be getting along rather well but Arthur didn't get a chance to focus on it too much when the instructors came in. The female teacher went over to the girls as Eames stood in front of the boys and they got in line quickly. 

Class went on as normal, everyone giving everything they got and before the individual performance, Arthur noticed Robert hanging out in the back of the class. He felt a little tense, knowing he was the director of the production and was far more extreme then Eames was. His eyes were cold and he stared at everyone in line, picking them apart mentally. Dom went before him this time and he wasn't even aware of Robert's presence. Arthur watched him, going through a few steps, his leaps, his pointe', all of it perfect and properly conducted. When he was done, Eames nodded, telling him his allegro was a bit weak but otherwise he did well. Dom went back in line as Arthur was called up next and once he got into position, the music started. He counted down the steps in his mind, pirouette, pointe', echappe that he knew was much better, hand position, gateway, fondu. He then stopped when the music finished and then stood up straight as Eames crossed his arms, his hands sliding under his arms as he looked at him with a serious face.

"Echappe needs work. Your hand movement was better though."

Arthur resisted scoffing as he then got back in line. When class was over, the students realized Robert had been watching in the back and got nervous. Some began filing out as Ariadne ran over to Arthur, shaking his arm.

"Holy crap, Robert was here and he watched my shit dancing! I won't even get to be in the production!"

She looked as if she was going to burst into tears as Arthur tried to calm her down. As they gathered their things, they heard Eames call back a few of the girls, some of the boys and asked Dom, Arthur and Mal to stay. Ariadne looked nervous and she was about to leave as well when Eames stopped her. He pulled her to the side as he whispered something to her and she nodded vigorously. She then ran back to Arthur with the small group that stayed. 

"Class, some of you have been asked to stay and do a bit of partner work. I'll pair a few of you up and you'll dance."

He noticed most of the class looking past him at Robert, still against the wall.

"Ignore him, act as if he's not even there. Now, pair up."

Arthur looked at Ariadne and took her hand, a few of the other classmates did the same. At the end, Mal and Dom were the last ones paired up. Ariadne looked a bit nervous as Arthur nudged her and whispered.

"Like it's just us, ok?"

She nodded as Eames then stood in front of the class.

"All paired up? Excellent, let's begin."


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur whispered to Ariadne to close her eyes and just dance.

"It's just us Ari, it's just us."

She nodded and moved as effortlessly as she always did when they were alone. She smiled and moved with ease and Arthur found it easy to move with her. When the music was over, they were dismissed to the side and they hung around and waited, watching the other couples move, the pairs going one by one until Dom and Mal went. 

Dom was never better. Arthur felt a punch to the chest as he watched Dom move, seeing him glide across the floor, following Mal and her perfect grace, as if he had been holding back the entire time. His jaw dropped slightly as Mal was lifted with ease, Dom's arms tense, Mal's back arched, her arms in perfect position, her pointe' never lost. When the music stopped, Mal was settled back on the floor. Arthur didn't even notice when Robert had left, too mesmerized with Dom and his performance. 

Eames dismissed the class and Arthur marched over to Dom, tapping the back of his arm as he glared at him.

"Hey, what the hell was that?"

Dom wiped at his face with his towel from his bag as he looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"That! That thing on the floor. You're never that good."

Dom laughed a little, delight on his face.

"I was good? Well I had to be for you to be all pissy with me."

"Are you holding back? Are you trying to make me look bad?"

"Geez, calm down. I wasn't holding back. I wasn't aware I was good. I was trying to keep up with Mal."

Arthur frowned as he turned and grabbed his own bag and then left with Ariadne.

Over the next few days after class, Arthur would grab lunch with Ariadne and then spend a few hours practicing. He hated that he hadn't mastered his movements and that in a sudden turn, Dom was suddenly getting everything right. He started with his centre practice, watching himself in the mirror, standing in first position, moving into the second, third, fourth and fifth. He rotated his ankles, bent his knees and then extended his legs, stretching until he was ready to begin. He danced silently without music, balance' en avant first a graceful quick movement, his arm sweeping through the air as he shifted his weight to one foot, then the other before reaching upwards, standing on demi-pointe, dropping back, doing a half bow, his once extended arm now sweeping downwards as his weight shifted back, his head always up, watching himself, his other arm moving behind him as he rose back up, on pointe' this time as he raised his arm back up, the other extended out to the side, weight shifting, always moving, his arms always steady, both in the air now as he turned on demi pointe, ending the short moves in assemble soutenu, his shouldering perfect. He sighed as he moved onto more complicated turns, steps, watching his hand placement as he slowly stopped and took a break. He began walking towards his bag for his bottle of water when he heard a soft clap. He turned to see Eames.

"If you moved like that in my class, i wouldn't have to critque you."

Arthur felt a little embarrassed but he wasn't sure why.

"I thought you were long gone."

"I had a meeting to attend. So, how come you can't dance like that in my class?"

"I do. All the time."

He felt proud now and angry, as if he had to defend himself to him. It burned him even more when Eames just smiled at him slightly. He had noticed over the years that Eames had gradually gotten his teeth fixed, straightened, whitened, a far cry from what they use to look like when Arthur joined the company. He was brought back to the conversation when he heard,

"Auditions are going to begin soon. I imagine you'll be trying out?"

"I will."

"Have a role in mind?"

"The prince."

Eames nodded as he looked away and began to leave.

"Then I'll see you at auditions," He called over his shoulder as left.

The next afternoon, Arthur bit into his apple as he watched Ariadne dig into her yogurt and granola. She offered him a spoonful as he shook his head and took another bite.

"Eames watched me dance yesterday."

"He does every day."

"No, I mean when I was in the practice room."

"Did he say anything?"

"Asked why I didn't dance like that in his class. Asked me if I was going to audition for the production."

"What did you say?"

"I told him I was. That I was going for the prince."

"And?"

"He said he would see me at auditions. And he gave me this look...like he was mocking me."

"Ah..."

She ate another spoonful as she looked at him.

"I don't know what he meant. It was annoying."

"Well, he's brilliant...I'm sure he sees your potential."

"That or he thinks I'm shit. I'm still mad at Dom for yesterday. He was so good."

"You know, Mal likes him."

"What?"

She nodded as she took a drink from her water bottle.

"She told me yesterday during one of our classes. She said she loved how handsome he was and how he danced and she couldn't believe her luck when she was paired with him. She's very smitten."

"Ah..."

He kept biting at his apple, chewing thoughtfully.

Eames was on his way to class when he heard his name being called out. He stopped and looked behind him to see Robert. He still had a slight limp that bothered him when it got too cold. He slowly made his way over to him as he sighed and pushed back his hair.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"I figured you would sooner or later."

They continued walking although Eames now slowed down for Robert's sake.

"Your class has promising students."

"I told you."

"When are you holding auditions?"

"In a few days."

"Good, let me know, I want to be there."

Eames nodded as Robert then turned direction and left. 

Class started as usual, everyone warming up, Arthur already in first position, his hair held back by a headband, a loose white tanktop on, cut off sweats below his knees as he wore leg warmers with his pointe shoes. He did his proper plie' before extending his working leg out, raising it up, extending as far as it would go, arching his back as he felt his toes pointing. As he looked at himself in the mirror as he bowed down, he saw his hair was getting longer and he was in desperate need of a haircut. As he stood up to change into second position, Dom joined him. He looked at him for a moment before sitting down to put on his shoes. As he adjusted the straps around his foot, he looked up at Arthur.

"Hey...you still pissed at me?"

"I wasn't pissed...I was surprised."

"Whatever it was...are you over it?"

"Yeah. You just gave me more motivation."

Dom shook his head, an amused smile on his face as he adjusted his shoes then stood up, tapping the tip of the shoe against the floor, then doing the same to the other. He then began his own warm up as class soon started. They did bar work, then focused on jumps and turns, Arthur pleased that when he did his solo work in front of the class, Eames commented his echappe was better. Before he dismissed class, Eames announced that auditions for the Swan Lake production would be soon.

"In a few days, the company will be holding auditions for the Swan Lake productions. I won't stress the importance of being chosen and cast in a role, even a minor one. A lot of you need work, some of you are promising but don't get cocky. I'll be letting all of you know when and where and I hope to see you there. Dismissed."

He waved them off with a flick of his wrist as he glanced at Arthur, that mocking smile on his face still as Arthur narrowed his eyes and gathered his things to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

From the day Arthur noticed that Robert had watched the class, until the days auditions were announced, he practiced. Most days alone, some with Ariadne. She was going to try out, though not as the Swan Queen.

"Why?"

He looked up as he adjusted his shoe, Ariadne still lacing the strings up her ankles.

"Because...I'm not good enough."

"Ari-"

"No, Arthur come on. I know my level and I know I can get better but I won't be better by the start of the production. Mal will be queen, everyone in the company knows that. They hate her for it...it's not fair. She's so nice and sweet and she never lets any of those girls get to her..."

"You sound like her biggest fan."

"Well, I am. When Mal makes it to a famous troupe, I get to say, I went to school with her and she ate lunch with me and she taught me how to do pointe' correctly!"

"She didn't teach you pointe'."

"No, but she gave me pointers with other stuff."

Ariadne finished as Arthur sighed and got up as well.

"What about Dom? He seems to be your rival."

"Dom is not a rival. Dom is my peer. And my motivation to improve."

"Ah."

She gave him a look as he stuck his tongue out at her. They both laughed.

After classes where over, the schedule of where and when auditions were being held was tacked up in the hallway outside of Eames' class. Arthur found out and quickly found Ariadne to tell her since they only had one more day to practice before said audition.

The night before, Arthur practiced with music this time to correct his timing, finding out he had been doing it too fast before. He borrowed Ariadne's Ipod and played the prince's solo part of Swan Lake, practicing moving with grace, turning, arms gracefully balancing him as he slid across the floor and leaped and moved. He trusted he knew every step.

The line was just as long as Arthur expected. At least half of the school that knew, or thought they knew, their skill and level were at auditions. Most of them took up to stretching and preparing in the hallway, already limber from class, but still did it. Ariadne looked nervous, peering over shoulders, looking around at the other girls, swallowing hard.

"I won't even get to be a swan at this rate..."

"You'll do fine. Most of these girls don't know a proper turn."

Arthur pressed his hand on the wall, extending his leg to the side, quickly bending it and then rotating his ankle, doing it a few more times before turning around and doing the same with the other. The line moved slowly and while they waited, Arthur moved his arms, his wrists, practicing in his mind as Ariadne chewed her fingernail. He only stopped when he heard a soft female voice and saw Mal approaching Ariadne.

"Ari, sweetheart! How good to see you! Are you trying out for the Swan Queen?"

Ariadne blushed, she honest to goodness blushed as she shook her head.

"No, what? As if I could..."

Mal nudged her with her elbow as she began pulling up her hair, settling her backpack between them. She wore a black leotard, white tights and a sheer white skirt over the leotard that fell right above her thighs. Her pointe' shoes looked as if they had seen better days but despite some fraying around the seams, were still intact and sturdy. Once she snapped her dark brown curls back, her eyes fell on Arthur.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Mal."

"Arthur."

"We have Eames' class together. You never dance with me."

"I can't follow."

She laughed as Ariadne did too. Arthur realized Ariadne was right, Mal was sweet and sincere. They talked while they waited their turns, stretched and soon their group was called in. It was one of the larger dance rooms in the company, all the walls mirrors so you could see yourself in every direction, curtains framed the room to give the feeling of a stage, a piano tucked away in the side to be heard and not seen. The first thing Arthur noticed as he walked in with his group was that Eames and Robert hung in the back with Yusuf the pianist, Robert leaning against the piano, Eames speaking to him while writing something down on some papers he held. There were twenty people in the group including himself, Ariadne and Mal, everyone threw their stuff in the furthest spot in the room and as they made final hair checks, tugging on tights, leg warms, laces, straps, shirts, leotards, they stood still as Eames approached them. He wrote down every one's names and handed the sheet to Robert as he then cued the pianist to start after letting the class know what piece he had chosen. The group got in formation, the girls towards one of the curtains, the boys on the other and once the music started, everyone went on. 

It was easy to pick out who was an amatuer still and who had the skills. Arthur was not worried about himself and he was proud to see Ariadne doing just fine. Eames weeded out the weak set, cutting the group down to ten. Each person got a chance to perform alone, then with a partner and then the group was widdled down again to eight. 

"Who is trying out for principal parts?"

Mal, Arthur and two more people raised their hands. The rest were asked to sit back while Mal and her competition for Swan Queen were given chances to rehearse. Robert didn't even look up when the first girl danced. When Mal went, Robert glanced, nodding to himself and then writing something down. Then Arthur and his competition for the prince went. He did not focus on anything else but his steps, following the music, completing his turns, his grande pirouette' ala seconde sharp, crisp and his stance perfect as he finished. When he sat down again, pressing a towel to his face, Ariadne smiled at him, by that alone he did well. His competition went next and he was well but his demi-pointe' was sloppy and he had poor extension. They were soon dismissed and he walked with Mal and Ariadne, the both of them complimenting his work.

For a moment, he forgot about the auditions and let himself relax and have dinner with Mal and Ariadne. For a moment, he didn't think of the show or of his performance or of Robert and Eames. 

But he instantly remembered when he saw Dom on his way back to his dorm. They were all in casual attire this time, rarely seen among the dance students but it had been a night of celebration and they had gone out into the city to eat something horrifically bad for them, promising themselves a work out in the morning to compensate. They stopped and chatted for a while, Dom mentioning he had gone to see a friend in the city, which was his reason for returning to the company and it was all in good times until Ariadne said,

"I didn't see you at the auditions!"

Mal looked crestfallen for a moment before Dom laughed.

"I got there first thing."

"Oh so you did audition! Who did you go for?"

"The prince."

He casted Arthur a look, worried about his reaction but Arthur smiled and nudged him.

"Come on, Dom. What's with that look?"

Dom relaxed as he laughed a little, mostly nervously as he shrugged.

"I don't know. I wouldn't want you to be pissed at me or something."

"No, I already told you."

He nodded as their casual talk resumed though now, Arthur was focused again on the show.

He did his best to take care of his feet, of keeping his nails trim of icing them down, or placing a heating pad on them and his ankles. He kept pretty regular appointments with the medical staff at the company, getting his muscles and bones checked, making sure he ate regularly and healthy since most ballet dancers were notorious for eating disorders, including male ones. When he felt pain or tired or ache, he stopped which was something to be said. He roommate of a few years ago didn't know when to quit and blew his knee out. The most recent one split a toenail which he wrapped and stayed off pointe' while it healed. He rubbed at his feet once in his room, thinking he needed more practice. He couldn't help but think of Mal and how easy she made Swan Queen look, playing double roles and handling both as if nothing. He placed a heating pad over his feet that night and went to bed and again in the morning, feeling them limber and pliant. He practiced that morning and then went through his classes, catching sight of the audition schedule now posting call back times. When he arrived at Eames' class, he was told he was called back, as were Mal and Dom. Ariadne had a separate schedule since she was not trying out for a principal role, but she was proud of her friends. 

Once class was over, Eames stopped Arthur, telling him to stay for a moment. He waved his friends off as he went over to Eames and held onto the strap of his bag.

"Yes?"

"I didn't want you to find out in front of the audition but you were called back, just not for the prince."

"Then, who?"

"The sorcerer, Von Rothbart."

Von Rothbart, while just as big a lead as the prince Siegfried, if not possibly bigger, was not what Arthur wanted. The sorcerer was the one responsible for casting the spell on the Swan Queen, turning her to a swan and then tricking the prince into casting his affection for his daughter, Odile, a duplicate of Odette, the Swan Queen. Arthur wanted to be the prince.

"Why? I tried out to be the prince."

"We felt you were unfit to be the prince."

Arthur was livid. He no longer wanted to carry this conversation but couldn't stop it. He then glared at the floor between them as he clenched the strap of his bag against his shoulder.

"Let me...let me prove to you that I can be the prince."

"Arthur..."

"Let me!"

Eames huffed, annoyed now.

"Fine, but not right now. I have auditions to see soon. Will you be at the practice room?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll find you there."

Arthur turned and quickly left, the anger still bubbling in his blood as he went to catch up with his friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur had been warmed up and practicing for about an hour before Eames joined him. He had at first been watching from the door, noticing how consumed Arthur was with his moves to notice him. He finally made himself known, radio in hand as Arthur fumbled a bit, nearly falling as his footing was thrown off and he looked ungraceful as he nearly fell. Eames laughed a bit as Arthur looked embarrassed, straightening himself up.

"You surprised me."

"I could see that."

Arthur glared at him, clearing his throat as he adjusted his shirt, pulling at it and then letting it fall naturally. Eames set the radio down close to an outlet as he began to speak.

"You said you wanted to show me why you should be the prince."

"You didn't need to bring music. I do it all in my head."

"One less thing to focus on then."

Arthur still frowned and Eames set the music to the prince's solo, watching him as Arthur got into position. He pressed play and Arthur started, the gateway of his arms arching overhead and then breaking as he extended them out and he began. 

Eames only watched him for about half way through the song before stopping him, watching Arthur flail a bit, surprised that his music was taken away. 

"What the f-" He stopped himself, remembering who he was speaking to as he cleared his throat and tried again.

"Why did you stop me?"

Eames looked a bit amused as he approached him.

"Because, you are not the prince. I can see it in your moves, you're too angry, too harsh with your movements. There's no softness in you."

"I can be softer."

"Oh?"

Arthur glared at him again as Eames gave him that mocking smile again. He returned to the radio, squatting down near it, his hand hovering over it.

"Remember, the prince is loving, soft, delicate. He loves Odette and he's overjoyed to see her at the ball after the sorcerer casts her duplicate in."

Arthur nods and again takes position, moving when the music started, trying to take his advice into mind, his arms moving, going up on pointe' rather then demi-pointe' in his turns, executing perfect spins, his legs straight as his arabesque was in position, moving in time with the music. He was again cut off, but he was more graceful about stopping this time. He placed his hands on his hips, hanging his head as he tried to catch his breath, feeling the sweat forming at his brow.

"Not soft enough?"

Eames laughed a bit as he approached him again.

"You're not the prince. You're not light enough."

"What does my weight have to do with anything?"

Eames laughed again, louder this time.

"Not light, weight wise, light as in your face, your moves. You're dark...heavy..."

Arthur looked up at him as Eames sighed a bit.

"Let me demonstrate what I mean."

He grasped Arthur's arms, turning him around and making him hold his arms out.

"What are-"

"You'll be the queen, I'll be the prince."

"I don't know the queen's routine."

"You don't have to know it."

Arthur held his arms out and felt silly for a moment having his arms out to the side before he finally held a gateway in front of him before feeling Eames move. He gasped a little as he felt his hands grasping his waist with one hand, the other sliding under his arm, taking his hand as he moved him across the room. Arthur had seen Mal practice this routine once or twice in class with a partner and that one time with Dom, so he jumped when he had to, toes pointed, surprised that Eames was able to carry him, his hands grasping his waist easily as he set him down and slowly turned him. 

He suddenly felt humbled in his presence, remembering all the things he had heard and read about Eames when he was famous, remembered looking up videos on YouTube to watch clips of Eames in Sleeping Beauty, in Swan Lake, the Nutcracker and every other popular ballet ever put on. He remembered admiring him, watching his technique, his grace, the emotion in his steps. He remembered watching behind the scene clips and interviews and laughing when he said something funny, smiling at his charm and being impressed at his extension, at his talent, at his very presence. He had forgotten all of that when he took his class, realizing he was strict and very harsh, demanding the best from everyone of his students and if he couldn't get it, then he wanted nothing to do with you. Arthur now felt that charm again, that grace, though Eames hardly moved as he wore his dress pants and shirt.

"Up on pointe'...I know you can."

Arthur nearly hesitated, his mouth dropping open a little to say he could but he just did it instead, Eames' hands on his side, running up to his arms, feeling him pull him closer and he bit back the urge to gasp as he kept his footing position as Eames walked them backwards in quick, easy steps. Arthur got back on his feet, feeling himself being turned again, his arms around him, feeling his face press close to his and suddenly gone. 

Everything was gone, the warmth, the embrace and Arthur felt himself tremble but he controled it rather well. He turned and saw Eames looking back at him.

"If you can show me that at the next audition, I'll reconsider you for the prince, though I think you're wrong for it."

Arthur watched him, feeling a bit shaken as he unplugged the radio and picked it up as he left.

Arthur decided not to practice. For once since he had started in the company, he felt frustrated and like he wouldn't get the part he truly wanted. He sat in Ariadne's dorm, her roommate in class as she stretched a little, considering going to practice herself.

"Arthur, if he's saying you can get the part of the Von Rothbart, why are you making such a big to-do about it? You would still have a principal role."

"It's not about the size of the role, it's what I want. I wanted to be the prince."

She sighed as she sat beside him on her bed.

"You're weird. Do you want to go practice?"

"I guess."

"Want to...go get some food?"

"I'm so tired of yogurt and steamed vegetables."

"Let's go off campus and get real food."

Arthur couldn't help but laugh a little and said ok. 

To make up for the hot dogs and french fries he and Ariadne consumed last night, he woke up earlier then usual and went to get a work out in before his classes. He lifted a few weights, stretched and then got dressed to start his day, stopping by the cafeteria to grab a pear and a bottle of water to go to his first class.

He gave his all in every class, determined and tried to keep in mind what Eames had showed him yesterday. When he got to his final class, he felt confident and secure, even in a good mood. He stretched and talked to Dom, smiling a bit as class then started. They went through the usual routine, then dances and then finally, the solo performances. Arthur felt good about his dance and Eames found nothing to critique on. 

He still had time to practice before the call backs so he and Ariadne got some in before. He had Ariadne play the part of the queen, which she took to gratefully.

"It'll be the only time I get to be the Swan Queen."

He took great care with Ariadne, dancing with her, not at all minding if she missed a step or didn't know something, since the Swan Queen wasn't her role. When they paused, Ariadne looked at him strangely as she pat her face and then took a drink from her water bottle. He noticed as he took a drink himself.

"What?"

"You...danced differently."

"Good different or bad different?"

"Just....different. It didn't feel like you."

"I was trying to keep the feeling of the prince."

"It felt off...don't do that."

Arthur frowned a little, patting at his face with his towel as he sighed deeply.

"What was so off about it?"

She shrugged a little as she sat down to pack her bag.

"It just felt weird."

Arthur sighed, feeling his early confidence thrown off now as he worried and wondered what he did that was so different that made his entire feeling off.

At call backs, Arthur stood with Mal and Dom, they had all finished warming up and Mal was kneeling down, adjusting the laces of her shoes, Dom extending his arms as Arthur finished the last of his stretching, leaning down at his waist to wrap his arms around his legs as he held the position and then sat up. Aside from himself, Dom and Mal, there were a few more people milling around, everyone waiting and talking though instantly falling silent as Eames and Robert entered. Robert stayed towards the back as Eames approached the class, Yusuf entering shortly behind them as everyone began to get ready. They all watched each other take turns to perform their wanted parts, Mal inspiring jealousy among the girls. Arthur watched Robert in the background, writing something down as he then called Eames over when the girls were finished. 

While they waited, Dom looked at him and bit his lip a little.

"Hey, good luck."

"Thanks. You too."

Dom smiled, thanking him as Eames then returned, a sheet of paper in hand as he separated the boys going the role of the prince, the others for the sorcerer. Arthur went to the side of the prince and waited his turn. He watched the two others before Dom and himself go, judging them, critiquing them in his mind, seeing their weaknesses, their flaws, their lack of grace. But when Dom went up, he saw nearly the same thing that was in Eames. He was graceful, smooth and easy, his turns and leaps fluid and light. 

His confidence waned again.

When Dom finished, Arthur stood up and took his turn, forgetting what he practiced with Ariadne and dancing as he usually did, everything precise, his turns on pointe' which is something he hardly did but was good at. When he finished, Robert called Eames back and Arthur sat back down with everyone else. Mal smiled at him as Dom whispered to him, telling him he did great. They waited for a few minutes, drinking from their water bottled, patting their faces and talking to each other until Eames came back.

"You can check tomorrow for your names to see who was cast. Thank you for auditioning."

Everyone began to get up, Arthur catching a look at Eames, seeing his grin at him before turning away. 

"My stomach is in knots." 

Dom said, holding his stomach. Ariadne just finished tying her hair up as she touched his arm.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm nervous. The list gets posted today. Arthur, aren't your nervous?"

"A little."

He was. He had not been able to sleep and he hardly ate at breakfast. He was only able to think about the role he wanted. Ariadne and a couple of the other girls had been cast as minor characters and swans and she was excited for that, happy to at least be part of the production. As the three of them turned the corner to head to Eames' class, they saw a crowd already milling around the board outside the door, Mal walking towards them, then running as she saw them.

"I was cast as the queen!"

Ariadne squealed for her, jumping up and down as Mal got wrapped up, excited all over again as Arthur and Dom ran to the board. They both had a hard time reaching the list, the noises and sounds of disappointment sounding like white noise to them as Dom reached the list first, his finger running down until he found his name. Arthur did the same as soon as he reached the list but heard Dom in joy first as he broke through the crowd again and Arthur gasped, frowning in disappointment.

Arthur Cohen........The Sorcerer


	6. Chapter 6

Mal pet Arthur's hair as they sat outside. It was a beautiful afternoon and neither one had classes so Arthur took the time to sulk. He could hear the noise from the city, cars driving by, the busy street just beyond them.

"Arthur, love...the sorcerer is still an excellent part."

"I wanted to be the Siegfried."

"I know...but you can dance the part of the sorcerer just as well."

Arthur sighed as he sat up, feeling Mal's hand slide away from his head. He slouched a bit as they both sat outside the school, both of them wearing sweats and t-shirts, Mal's hair pulled back, their bags sitting beside them.

"I'm disappointed. I really wanted that part."

Mal feels for him and she tried her best to console him. Eventually, Arthur just sighed.

"At least Dom got the part and not some half rate, hack job. That would have made me even more furious."

Mal nodded, agreeing with him.

Now that everyone was cast, classes where based on teaching the students their parts properly. After classes, any time Arthur had a moment, he practiced. He hated the fact that he did not get the part he wanted, but now he had to learn something new completely from the ground up. It was a long role too and towards the end, not nearly as much dance as a lot of dramatic gesturing and posing. 

He practiced after his final class, rehersals not due to start for another day still and he was still trying to get a feel for a role he felt ill prepared for. Mal offered to practice with him when she could since she had just as much to do with him as she did with Dom which he was grateful for since he had to get comfortable with lifting her a lot.

That evening, as he practiced and rested and then resumed, he looked up and saw Eames coming in. He was grateful he wasn't made to stop suddenly and look startled, he knew he didn't need that embarrassment again.

"Are you terribly angry with me?"

Arthur turned to face him, his face covered in sweat, his feet only beginning to ache, his shirt sticking to his back. Despite wearing cut off sweats at the knee, he could feel the heat racing down his legs.

"If I was, would it matter?"

Eames smiled a little, crossing his arms as he stopped not too far from him.

"No. But I see you in my class. You look so pissed most of the time. Like a spoiled child."

"I'm not a spoiled ch-"

"You think you're better then Dom, don't you?"

"My technique is."

"For the Von Rothbart it is. Not as the prince. Dom has that lightness, that softness I was telling you about before. You're too dark...you fit the sorcerer well."

"Well, thanks to your insight, I now have to learn a whole new routine."

"Get use to it. Professionals have to do it all the time."

Arthur felt a little twinge when he heard professional.

"I expect to see this so-called technique in my class tomorrow. We'll be going over the basics of it and then rehearsals."

Arthur nodded as Eames left.

Arthur practiced. He practiced alone, with Ariadne, with Mal. Arthur practiced. Sometimes the three of them practiced together, some times the four of them when Dom would join them. Mal had revealed to Arthur that while she was sad he didn't get the role of the prince, she was happy Dom did, since she had a crush on him. It showed in her movements, in her dance when they walked together, when the prince met the swan queen and fell in love, Mal was really falling in love. 

Arthur realized it then that Eames had been right. When he danced with Mal, he was more about the technique, not the feeling and it would have looked terrible had he been the prince with no emotion behind it. He felt foolish and angry and he channeled that into his movements with Mal as he seduced the swan queen, lifting her up and then waltzing about with her, pulling her back and forth, but really it was just a quick step Mal took to look as if she was being yanked back and forth.

Ariadne had just as much work as all of them being a swan in Mal's court and more importantly, she had been chosen to do the dance of the little swans, where she and three other dancers had a bit part in the middle. 

While Mal and Ariadne worked, Dom and Arthur took a break, the both of them drinking from their water bottles, Dom having his towel draped over his head as he watched the girls.

"You're really good as the sorcerer you know? Watching you in class and in rehearsal and here...it makes me wonder why you didn't go for that role from jump."

"I was being stubborn. Eames told me I was perfect for the part."

Dom turned to look at him, surprise in his eyes.

"Wow...he must think you're something. I don't think he said a word to any of us about our roles. He corrects me all the time. I think he spends half the rehearsal correcting my position, my hand placement, my arms..."

"He does the same to me too. He does it to everyone. Except Mal."

"She's perfection. I don't even understand why they bothered having an audition for the swan queen. Everyone knew it was going to be Mal's."

Arthur nodded, knowing that all too well. 

"Formality I guess."

Dom laughed and agreed.

In class, Arthur had gotten his part down, at least the basics. He was made to dance with Mal and Dom, practicing their scenes, doing them again and again, each time, feeling closer to perfecting it. He had memorized the music by now, downloaded it on his ipod and then spent hours practicing to be better at rehearsal. When he would practice with his friends, they would spend some time in the medical whirlpool to calm their ankles and feet, in Mal and Ariadne's case, their toes and arches. 

As Arthur practiced with Mal in class one afternoon, Eames cut the music. On the other side of the room, the other teacher was teaching the girls their swan dance, Eames was in charge of the principals. As the music cut, Arthur and Mal looked at Eames, waiting for his critique; instead he told them to do it again. Mal got into first position, her arm extended upwards, Arthur's hand holding her, the other on her waist, his own feet in position as the music started and they began. They got through half the dance and just as Arthur prepared to lift her, the music cut again. They looked over at him, his arms crossed, his hands tucked under, legs apart.

"Again."

They resumed position and started again, dancing, getting as far as the lift as the music was stopped.

"I see the problem."

Arthur set Mal down, Mal wiping at her face as they stood and waited. Eames approached them as he looked at Mal and then back at Arthur.

"You're supposed to be seducing the queen, enticing her into following you before you show yourself, your true self to her. So far, you're not showing me that."

Arthur felt his hands resting on his waist, looking down at the floor, feeling a soft ache in the arches of his feet, his elbows, his wrists and he felt tired but he would never say anything. He instead nodded as Eames then turned to Mal.

"More naive, don't follow him so easily. Resist a little."

Mal nodded as Eames returned to his original spot and waited, Mal tapping the front of her shoe against the floor, taking a deep breath before resuming position, Arthur doing the same. In his mind, he listened to Eames' directions, trying to seduce Mal into his embrace, feeling her shyly coil away, her hand coming up near her face as he slowly turned her back to him, his hands on her hips as he lifted her up, her legs straight, toes pointed, her arms straight and extended behind her head as she arched her back. A few graceful steps to the side as he set her down and then pulled her back towards him, watching her go on pointe' as she delicately walked towards him. She was about to turn when the music cut again and Mal stopped, Arthur dropping his arms as Eames waved them off.

"Better. That's enough for now. Dom, come up, you have your introduction."

A few of the other students that played royals and guests got up and took their places around Dom, three girls lining up one in front of the other, the boys to the side as they took their positions before Dom started.

Arthur couldn't even look, he extended his legs out in front of him relaxing a little as Mal took a drink, sitting just as tired beside him. She covered her face with a towel as she pat it and then moved away and looked up and watched Dom, sighing to herself, a small smile on her face. Arthur took a long drink from his bottle, setting it down with a gasp as he looked at her, seeing how happy she looked. He then looked at Dom, watching him walk before doing a series of jumps as he turned in a wide circle, landing gracefully before taking the hand of one of the girls to lead them into a dance.

"You look happy."

Mal turned and looked at him, a pink appearing on her cheeks.

"I am. I wish he would notice me."

"Everyone notices you Mal."

"No...I mean the way I notice him. He only sees me as a dancer."

Arthur hadn't realized that Dom didn't know that Mal had feelings for him and Mal was pining away while dancing with him. He sighed.

"I can't even remember the last time anyone took my interest."

Mal looked back at him as she smiled a little.

"Not even Ariadne?"

"We've been friends for years, I can't see her that way. Besides, wrong team."

"Ah."

She smiled at him anyway as she started to stretch, Arthur took advantage of the break as he relaxed against the mirror.

It was days later as Arthur practiced on his day off, Mal and Ariadne with him, Ariadne watching in awe as Mal was being seduced by Arthur, Mal graceful and beautiful as she stopped, showing her devant pose. She then got up and stretched a bit as they finished and Ariadne applauded them.

"You guys are really getting it."

"It's all Mal."

She laughed as she walked over to them and Ariadne began to compliment her and then she asked her a few questions while Arthur got some water. They practiced for a few more hours before the girls decided to get some dinner before the dining hall closed. 

"Aren't you hungry?" Asked Ariadne as she slung her towel around her neck.

Mal looked a bit concerned as Arthur smiled and waved them off.

"Go on, I'll catch up. I just want to go through my own stuff once more then I'll meet up with you guys."

They nodded as they gathered their bags and towels, talking to each other as they left Arthur alone. He went to his ipod, searching through his music, looking for his proper music and once he found it, he hit play and got up. He put his feet in position and listened for his cue as he then started. He tried to imagine Mal with him as the queen, seducing her and slowly lifting her, turning her slowly as he followed. He watched himself in the mirror, following her graceful steps. His arms extended towards her as he went down on a knee as if proposing as he slowly stood back up to continue. He stopped as the music ended and after giving himself a moment to breathe, gathered his things and went to catch up with his friends.

"Again."

Arthur moved, he turned, going up on demi pointe' turning slowly at first then fast before dropping down on one knee then standing again.

"Again."

Arthur sighed as he put his hands on his hips and hung his head.

"What am I doing wrong so I can correct it?"

Eames looked at him as he brought his hand up over his mouth, then returned it to tuck under his arms.

"I asked you to do it again."

So Arthur did, doing the same move again and when he finished, Eames looked frustrated.

"Go sit down."

Arthur resisted the urge to scoff and roll his eyes as he returned to the side of the class and sat down, picking up his towel and bottle of water.

Class continued on, watching the other characters of Swan Lake rehearse and get criticized and corrected before they were dismissed. As Arthur gathered his things to follow, he heard Eames call for him.

"Arthur, could you come here for a moment."

Mal and Dom looked at him as Arthur waved them off and turned to go back to Eames. He set his bag by his feet as he stood in front of Eames, seeing him looking frustrated and annoyed. It felt like eternity before he spoke a word and when he did, it wasn't anything Arthur wanted to hear.

"Look, I understand that you didn't want this role, but that is no excuse to give me this half assed performance."

Arthur felt outraged as his jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Your performances have been wretched. You're not even making the effort to correct what I've told you."

"Yes I have!"

"Then explain today. Where is your head?"

"It's here."

Eames scoffed as turned and walked away from him, giving him space.

"I want you to do your opening. Then, when you're finished, I'll tell you everything you did wrong."

"But I'm alone."

"I'll stand in for Mal."

Arthur was use to dancing in silence so he didn't think anything of it as he moved. He moved as he had been through rehearsal, trying not to let his anger claim him with every step, his tour de force in his pirouettes exact and swift and as he dropped down to one knee, his hand extended forward, finishing his opening, Eames looked at him, unimpressed. He stood back up, waiting for his commentary.

"You lack so much feeling."

"Before you said I was perfect."

"All your other parts, yes. You are perfect but you cannot seduce the queen to save your life. You're supposed to entice her, lure her close to you so you can catch her and turn her into a swan. So far, you've done nothing but be cold."

He gestured Arthur to turn as he suddenly felt the heat of Eames behind him. He resisted swallowing hard as he heard his voice.

"Pay attention to what I'm doing this time."

Arthur nodded as he took position, arms in front of him, feet proper as he felt Eames' arms circle him and he felt shivers running through him.

His movements where strong and in control, Arthur didn't even have to try to keep up, he fell into his hands easily, though in the back of his mind and muscle memory alone kept his feet moving, his arms up and he was embarrassed as he let a shaky gasp escape his throat as Eames lifted him up and slowly lowered him down, his body close to his. Arthur felt his stomach full of butterflies, his heart beating against his chest as if he had run for miles and he again felt his face getting warm as he realized he was still holding onto his shoulders, his fingers rubbing the material of his button down. There was no resistance now as he swallowed hard, Eames' eyes peering into his as he stood so close to him, Arthur could smell his cologne and his natural musk. His throat went dry instantly as he was still for what felt like hours, Eames' hands never leaving his hips. 

"That is how you seduce the queen."

He bit down the urge to say 'huh' as Eames pulled away from him suddenly, leaving him confused for a moment before he remembered what happened. Before he could give a word of indignation, Eames was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

The jab to not, only his ego but to his emotions, was exactly what Arthur needed. The next day as he rehearsed with Mal in class, they were not stopped, they were not corrected and Mal was surprised as she held onto him. Once the music stopped, Eames nodded.

"Better. Keep that up."

And for the first time in days, Arthur felt elated and relief and pride that he had finally gotten praise as oppose to critique. However, he didn't let his face show it. He just nodded and awaited dismissal. When he got the nod, he returned to the side of the room as Dom saw him, smiling and nudged him as he got up and went to rehearse with Mal. Arthur felt proud he had done better, proud that he had finally gotten the feeling, the movement correct, the technique precise. 

But he couldn't get over the feeling of how he felt when Eames carried him, how he turned him in his arms, his hands smoothing over his sides, over his hips. His face burned with embarrassment as he remembered the moment, bringing his towel to his face to cover the pink in his cheeks that he hoped could pass off as heat from practice. He always knew that he had harbored some ill begotten school boy crush on Eames. It was frankly embarrassing and he thought he had quelled it considering he couldn't stand his arrogance, his strictness, his preciseness without ever telling anyone what he was looking for.

But he had reason to be arrogant and strict. He had been one of the best dancers in the world and all the praise and headlines and opening shows and principal parts he carried would not be denied. 

The practice last night though, as inspiring as it was, dug up fond memories and wishes and humiliating desires to be with not only his teacher, but his world renown, greatest dancer of his time, older man, teacher. He wanted to punch himself in the face for that. He glanced over to the swans of the class, seeing Ariadne was still a little stiff, but she had gotten better over the days of rehearsal and when they all practiced at night. Mal was a great influence on her, encouraging her, always applauding her, even now when Mal wasn't dancing she would wave to Ariadne, smiling and giving her the thumbs up before and after she danced. Arthur was glad they had formed a friendship since Ariadne was mostly to herself and Arthur and Mal was hated among the other female dancers.

He watched the dance of the swans, then watched as they choreographed the placements of the swans, walking in straight perfect lines, diagonals, forming circles, then breaking up as the ballet mistress counted off in French, making sure all the girls were in step, following each other perfectly. 

He turned back to watching Dom and Mal, rehearsing the scene where the prince Siegfried, meets Odette before she's a swan. Arthur knew Mal's feelings for Dom and because of that, it was easy to see how she as the queen, fell for the prince, their dance beautiful so full of emotion. Arthur tried to see it on opening night with both of them in full costume and set stage...it would look wonderful. Soon the music was done and Mal sighed as she waited for Eames' critique.

"Mal, my darling, I have never, ever regretted casting you as queen. You're doing very well. Tomorrow though, we'll be doing the third act where you will take up your role as Odile and trick the prince into believing you are the swan queen."

Mal nodded, looking confident as Eames turned to Dom.

"You're improving. We'll see how tomorrow goes."

He nodded as Eames then dismissed class. Everyone returned to their things as Mal sighed, plopping down beside Arthur, picking up her towel as Dom joined them. On the other side of the room, he could see Eames talking to Yusuf, pointing out music at the piano, both of them talking for a moment before they both left. He sighed as he started to get up, his legs feeling tired when Mal said,

"You did so good Arthur. I was amazed. I mean you're usually very good but today..."

"Yeah, where did that come from?" Asked Dom.

Arthur shrugged, not wanting to give any hints to what happened. It was embarrassing when he replayed it in his head, he couldn't imagine how it would feel if he spoke it aloud.

"Whatever it was, keep it going, you made magic today."

Mal smiled when she finished and she started to gather her things until she noticed Ariadne finishing. She waved to her in an overly hyper way that was typically Mal and then she gave a soft clap, a big smile on her face that made Ariadne smile back just as happily. When her rehearsals were done, they all went to eat.

Rehearsals rolled by and each day that Arthur danced and performed he was made to feel as if he was improving, Eames nodding, pleased. There was no repeat of the seduction Arthur felt in the practice room that night, though he secretly longed for it.

He had been enraptured and committed to dance for as long as he could remember. He went to an art and dance high school where he fully gave himself to the craft, meeting other equally dedicated people. But because he gave his all to ballet, there was nothing left for anyone else. Friends were the least of his importance, he had roommates he shared spaces with and almost instantly forgot as he moved on through the years and classmates that he either hated or ignored. There was no time for romance, not even the hint of it considering that people around him where just as dedicated to their skills as he was. Besides, with rehearsals, training and classes, who had the time? 

When he was accepted into the American Ballet Company, he meet Ariadne in orientation and he was surprised by how easily it was to bond to her, how friendly she was, how sweet and caring. She was what he would consider his very first friend. Because they had the same interests yet she wouldn't pose a rivialry since she was a girl, Arthur got along with her great. Dom was something of an issue. He still wouldn't really consider him a friend though he was getting there, especially over time as they both worked towards the same goal and they were both principals. Mal was definetely a friend. He had seen her over the years gather a crowd of admirers and haters, often one and the same since Mal was blessed with the natural talent of ballet. Her body seem to be made for it, from the tips of her slender fingers, to the shape of her feet. In her earlier years at the company, Mal was the brunt of malicious attacks and rumors, her shoes stolen, her clothes taken and dumped, the laces on her pointe' shoes torn clean off. Most girls would crumble but Mal took it with grace and stride, never crying or reporting anything. It cooled off over the years, but it left her isolated until Ariadne approached her. It was no wonder the two became fast friends. It was the first time Arthur had people to confide in, to relax with, to do more then just practice with.

The issue with Eames was something he couldn't share. He felt stupid for crushing on someone like him, it was so typical and cliche he rolled his eyes at himself. But it didn't stop the thoughts from coming, especially if his roommate went out or had rehearsals and he was left alone to jerk off. Each time when he was done and cleaning up, he felt ridiculous and was always grateful he was alone and no one knew.

After a few weeks, everyone was soon scheduled for costume fittings where they were measured first then the costumes would be made and then they would be called back for fittings and tailoring. It was an all day thing that wouldn't cut into their rehearsal time but was still boring to sit through. Arthur stood with Mal and Dom as they waited in line. Arthur wore his sweats and a thread bare t-shirt, his pointe' shoes and socks, Mal in pink tights and matching tank top, a soft gray shrug covering her long arms and rounded shoulders. Around her waist was a white wrap that fell to the middle of her thighs. She carried a book bag with her, her leg warmers and pointe' shoes in it as she wore worn in, ugly and beaten in, dark gray Ugg boots. Dom himself wore a black sweatshirt, leggings and long shorts over them, his own snow boots on that looked like house slippers as he pushed along his gym bag filled with his own things. Everyone was tired from standing, bored and there was still a great deal of people to go through. Arthur pulled back and then adjusted his headband, pushing his hair away from his face as Mal yawned, kneeling down to rummage through her bag, digging out some energy bars and her bottle of water. She offered some to the guys and they accepted, talking as they waited.

"The swans still have be fitted after us. Poor Ariadne that's going to take all day." Said Mal.

"Poor us." Commented Dom.

They laughed as they moved along in the line. Soon, it was Mal's turn and she was measured around her waist as she then removed her shrug as she was measured around her bust. The seamstress commented how lovely she was and Mal smiled sweetly as she then finished. She still had to get the proper colored pointe' shoes to be broken in before the show. As she waited, Arthur went up and after setting his things aside, the seamstress asked his role.

"The sorcerer, Von Rothbart."

She nodded, writing something down before tucking her pencil behind her ear as she took her measuring tape from around her neck and asked him to turn. He did and awaited further instruction before he felt the measuring tape being pressed to his shoulder.

"Hold this please."

He did as he felt her kneel down to the floor and then she removed the tape, thanking him as she wrote something down. She then measured around his head, which he thought was weird. She took his other measurements; the length of his arms, around his chest and soon she was done.

"All right, you're all done honey."

"That's it?"

"Von Rothbart's costume isn't much but a cape, tights and shoes. You'll be more made up then dressed. The other measurements are for the brief scene in which Von Rothbart is disguised as a human to seduce the queen."

"Great. Thank you."

She nodded as he gathered his things and joined Mal. Once Dom was measured, more thoroughly then Mal since he would be wearing a series of different jackets in different styles, his chest, waist, wrists and neck was measured along with his length from the back of his shoulders to his waist, to the front of his chest. Once they were done, they found Ariadne and went to lunch before she was due to stand in line for her fittings.

He practiced alone one evening, trying to get use to the idea of being shirtless while he moved and found it made him a little less hot. He moved about the room in silence first, then he started his ipod and practiced to the music, his turns fluid and easy, his arms extended before finished in devant. He then turned again, the muscles in his back arching, dipping as swayed, his legs strong as he stepped forward, turning in a soft half circle before leaping gracefully, landing before turning quickly in a whipping turning, his arms holding the perfect gateway and as he stopped, sliding easily to one knee, he heard a soft clap. For a moment he felt flush racing through him as he got up, breaking his stance as he stood up and went over to his ipod, shutting off the music. He then saw it was Eames, as he had hoped, but he was also with Robert. 

"You were right about him." 

Arthur swallowed hard, trying to catch his breath, feeling a little elated that Eames had spoke about him to Robert. He saw him walking in, a slightly limp in his step as Eames followed in.

"You're very good as Von Rothbart. I like how dedicated you are."

Arthur nodded, pushing back his damp hair.

"Thank you. It means a lot coming from you."

Robert nodded as he continued, crossing the room, heading towards the other door as he looked over his shoulder and saw Eames eyeing Arthur.

"Eames...coming?"

Arthur resisted the urge to cross his arms, keeping his hands on his waist. He looked up at him and waited, not backing down from eye contact as Eames smiled and then followed Robert out. It was a moment before the music continued and Robert sighed, Eames easily catching up to him in a matter of steps. 

"Really Eames? Not only a student, but your prinicipal in the production?"

"What are you talking about?"

He still had a slight grin on his face as Robert walked slowly, minding his limp.

"I know that look. You got it every time you had an interest in some dancer. I believe I got it once, before my accident."

Eames was careful to nudge him easily as he walked beside him.

"It's not like that. He's endearing, talented but a frigid little shit."

Robert shook his head as if knowing his words would be moot.


	8. Chapter 8

"One...two...three...four..."

The class moved together, everyone in first position, one arm on the bar, the other in front of them, extended outwards, the plie' slow and easy, every student rising and lowering themselves at the same time. Eames walked back and forth, counting down getting the class through their warm up. Once done with everything, the positions des bras in all five positions, the plie' in all five positions and everyone practiced the extensions, the class was broken up for everyone to begin their parts. Arthur, Mal and Dom continued in stretching, Mal resting her hand on the bar as she leaned forward, arching her back, holding her ankle with her free hand as her working leg was pulled up. Arthur sat on the floor as he held his ankles, pressing his forehead to his knees as he held the position and then slowly relaxed and released. Dom was doing similar stretches to Arthur only he was standing. They then felt limbered up and relaxed as they waited and watched the rest of the class reherse. Mal and Arthur whispered back and forth to each other, watching the other characters moving, laughing a bit when someone would mess up. Soon, Dom was called up to start his introduction and work through until he saw Mal. 

"Oh...this crush is getting pathic."

For a moment, Arthur had been caught off guard and he was stunned as he turned back to look at her. He quickly recovered though as he saw Mal was gazing at Dom. He cleared his throat as he glanced back at Dom just as he leaped and landed easily, taking a maiden's hand as they danced across the room.

"Do you want me to ask him about you?"

"God no, what are we fifteen?"

"So tell him already."

Mal laughed as she looked down a little and toyed with her fingers.

"I can't. He probably wouldn't be interested."

"Why not, everyone else is."

"That would be why. It would figure that the one boy I would fall for, would have no interest in me...romantically anyway. He tells me I'm wonderful and talented all the time...but that's it. We never really have any time alone."

"It could be arranged. Ariadne and I could have something come up and you two could go off campus and have a date. Of course he wouldn't know it's a date..."

Mal laughed as she nudged him. 

When it was Arthur's turn, he felt as if everything was suddenly going wrong. It took him forever to get his position correct but luckily, he corrected himself before Eames did. He felt stiff and wrong all the sudden, his technique suddenly just that, his emotion for it gone now. They were stopped many times, Eames disappointed in his performance every time.

"No, no! What are we back to our first day? What happened to you?"

Arthur couldn't even justify in answering so he kept trying which just made everything worse. Mal kept giving him concerned looks, trying to carry his slack as he Arthur kept going. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Arthur lost his footing and fell, the class giving a gasp of concern as Mal knelt down beside him. He had landed on his ass and he was grateful his knees and feet where fine but he felt stunned. He had not taken a spill since he was an amateur and he was more embarrassed then anything else. He felt the tulle of the costume tutu Mal wore over her clothes close to his hand as she touched his shoulder, asking if he was all right.

"I'm fine...I just...I don't know what happened."

Eames squatted down beside him as he looked at him, just a hint of concern overshadowed by annoyance and frustration.

"You all right?"

Arthur nodded as he collected himself and stood up, his face red with embarrassment as he helped Mal back on her feet as well. 

"I'm sorry...I just..."

"You can't concentrate today."

"I can, I'm sorry."

He gave him a look as Arthur nodded and Eames signaled to Yusuf for one more minute as he then gestured to Mal to get in place. As Arthur started to do the same, Eames stood behind him, correcting his arms, his hands and the heat of his body against Arthur made the color in his face remain. He couldn't look at Mal as the brush of his fingers against his skin made him hold his breath.

"All right...if you can give me this run through once more, you can sit."

Arthur swallowed hard and when he looked at Mal, he saw her looking back at him with knowledge and surprise. He gave her a pleading look to not say anything as he readied himself, feeling the burn of Eames' fingertips against his skin, goosebumps appearing as he felt the heat of his breath against his ear.

"Remember what I told you that night."

Arthur nodded, swallowing hard, grateful that this was happening in front of Mal and not anyone else. The heat was suddenly gone and when the music started, he recalled everything that happened, the heat pooling in his cheeks as he shook it off and kept going. He felt right then, his legs steady again as the emotion came back, filling his technique once more. Mal smiled as they moved, grasping his wrist as he turned her towards him, watching her go up on pointe' her arms arching overhead as she turned in a slow circle in his arms before he lifted her up, her back arching, working leg bent, supporting leg straight as he then set her down and she spun again. Arthur turned slowly, his arms extended outwards as he followed her, grasping her wrist and pulling her back again, his hand smoothing over her cheek as she started to slide down to one knee, Arthur then yanking her back up, lifting her overhead as she looked desperately at him, her hands on his shoulders, legs straight against him as he slowly lowered her again. The music was then cut as Eames looked at them, Arthur panting a little, Mal the same as he nodded.

"That was much better."

Mal smiled at Arthur as he then went to sit and Mal continued with her scene since she had a few more solo parts.

The rest of class went much better. Arthur managed to pull himself together again and the rest of his parts went along perfectly. It was also the first time everyone got to see Mal practicing as the black swan, Odile, her movements a lot different then when she played the queen, Odette. She seduced the prince perfectly, her whipping fast, her arms graceful and fluid as she danced. He lifted her with ease, holding her about the waist as she spun on pointe', her working leg arching up as Dom held her hands and then leaned close as she bent at her leg at the knee, letting her foot nearly touch Dom's back. It was graceful and Arthur felt proud for her, counting beats as she danced, watching Dom, watching as his leaps and turns were just as smooth and easy as Mal's. He kept thinking to himself that if Dom didn't find interest in Mal, then he was a fool. They looked perfect together, moving in perfect harmony, the emotion clear on both their faces, though Mal was not acting. Their scene ended as Dom held her up, his arms straight, one hand on her ribcage, the other on her thigh as he slowly turned, Mal's arms out to her sides, head tilted back, back arched, one leg down, the other bent, both toes pointed. He then slowly lowered her back down to the floor as Eames nodded. 

"Dom, you've improved greatly. Your turns need a bit more work, you keep going off center."

He nodded as rehearsal continued.

Arthur knew what was coming when rehearsal was over. He could feel Mal's eyes on him as she approached him. He didn't even make the attempt to avoid her and there was no getting out of it. Dom said he was heading back to his room for a shower, Ariadne was still in rehearsal and Eames had already gone over to Yusuf and was about to leave. As he sat by his bag, pulling off his shoes, Mal was suddenly in front of him. She still wore the tutu as she gracefully knelt down in front of him, her eyes wide as she caught her bottom lip between her teeth. 

"Arthur..."

She whispered and he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

"Mal..."

She brought her hands up to her face, covering her mouth as she looked like a mixture of amused and horrified.

"You do!"

He had to hand it to her, she wasn't yelling or drawing any attention to them.

"Yes."

He hung his head as he finally got his shoes off and stuffed them in his bag, digging out his sweater knit boots. They slouched and looked almost socks but has the rubber sole like boots. He slipped them over his feet as Mal reached for her bag, turning slightly as she started to unlace her own shoes.

"How long?"

"Since forever. It's so disgustingly cliche' I know. I thought I was over it too. And don't tell me the whole song and dance about how it's never going to happen because I already know."

"Okay, as long as you understand. But he is really handsome."

Arthur looked at her as he sighed.

"Not helping."

She giggled a little.

"Sorry."

She finished taking off her shoes and grabbed her Ugg boots, putting them on as she got up to take off the tutu and carried it with her as they left to grab a snack before meeting with Ariadne to get lunch.

That night, despite Ariadne being tired, the moment Arthur suggested a night out with Dom and Mal, she was all for it. They changed into their street clothes and shoes as they went out to a bar and got a couple of drinks. They ordered some junk food, desperately needing it after weeks of solid healthy eating. They drink and laugh and have a good time, even going dancing at a near by club after getting bored at the bar. Getting later into the night, Arthur finally tells Ariadne they should bail and leave Dom and Mal alone. She agrees, hoping something to happen for them tonight. Having Ariadne feign drunkenness, they say good night to them and leave. Mal looked worried but Dom, already a little tipsy, wished Ariadne to feel better as he grabbed Mal to take her back on the floor. 

Arthur and Ariadne take the subway, Ariadne hanging off the pole overhead as she laughed, her head falling back as her toes barely touched the floor.

"Do you think they'll finally get together?"

Arthur looked at his reflection as he stood near the door, looking up when he heard her.

"I hope so. Mal is really stricken with him."

Ariadne held on as she began to stand on pointe' her working leg changing positions as she then turned herself around, still on pointe'. 

"Ahh....I'm getting better. You guys look so great...I watch you guys during practice. Mal and Dom look perfect...and god the way you danced today...well afterwards."

Arthur shook his head as he turned to face her, noticing that even though she wasn't in her shoes, but rather flat knee high boots, she was still moving easily.

"I wasn't thinking."

She laughed as she then dropped back normally and then held onto the pole.

"Still good though. What about me?"

She was a little woozy from the drinks earlier and while mostly sober now, she still had some alcohol in her system.

"You're doing beautifully. I watch you in class every day and you've finally gotten the hang of it. You dance like it's just us again."

She smiled brightly.

"Mal has been helping me too. Some times when we're practicing, she'll show me how to hold a position and she helped me with my extension."

Arthur scoffed a little, looking at her amused.

"You sound like her when she talks about Dom."

She laughed and then took a weak swing at him.

"Shut up. You know she's awesome."

"She is."

By the time they returned to campus, it was late. It was pretty quiet and they had both sobered up pretty well. Arthur walked her to her building and said he would see her later as he started to walk back to his own room. He changed out of his clothes and quickly fell asleep. 

In the morning, Arthur's alarm went off, his roommate getting up with a yawn as well. They said good morning to each other as they started on their day. After a shower and stopping by the cafeteria for granola and yogurt with a bottle of water, he headed to the weight room, doing a routine work out to build his strength before he went to the practice room before his first class. He wore the usual ballet tights, the rest of his clothes piled on top of his gym bag and since it was so early, he knew he had the room for at least an hour. He practiced as he always did, focused and easy. He turned and went for a leap, landing easily, turning quickly in a series of spin and turns. When he finished, ready to start again, he heard the door opening behind him. He turned and saw it was Eames, wearing aviators, holding a cup of coffee, dress pants and a black button down shirt that was untucked and partially open around his neck.

"Oh...didn't expect anyone here."

"You always come through here."

"It's easier then going around the entire building when I can just cut across here. You're up early."

"I have a class in an another hour and I had to do a work out before hand. I wanted to get some practice in."

Eames nodded, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Can I ask you something?"

Arthur waited as he nodded, saying he could."

"You were shit in rehearsal yesterday. What happened?"

"I was distracted. It won't happen again."

"Good, because I know you're better then that."

Arthur felt proud and because of that a little more bold then usual.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go on."

"Do you...really think I'm good? Enough to get a place in the company even?"

"I don't mince words. If I'm telling you, you're better then that, I mean it."

Arthur nodded again.

"Thank you."

"I'm fond of you Arthur. I think you're wonderfully talented but you get distracted easily. I'd like to work on more of your scenes one on one, just to see what is distracting you."

"Ok..."

Eames nodded as he then went ahead, crossing the room, still never removing his aviators as he left. Arthur swallowed hard, covering his face with his hands as he sighed deeply, wondering just what the hell was he getting himself into.


	9. Chapter 9

Before lunch, Arthur found Mal, seeing her leave one of her classes as he walked over quickly to her and smiled.

"Hey! How did it go?"

Mal's cheeks pinked as the grip on her bag over her shoulder tightened.

"It went well. We danced and we got some drinks and we ate a little...that was it. It was nice. I got to know him better."

"That's it?"

She nodded as they walked towards the cafeteria. Arthur sighed a little as he adjusted his bag, pulling it higher on his shoulder.

"Really? You spent all that time alone with him and that's all?"

"What did you think was going happen? That I would come back engaged?"

"Of course not but still...maybe dating or something."

"He was very sweet to me. I didn't want to ruin the night making it awkward."

He sighed as they went to the cafeteria and met with Ariadne. She was a little tired still, her hair in a loose and messy bun, a huge red hoodie on her frame while underneath she wore a leotard with a white loose skirt around her tiny waist. She had on leg warmers and slipper boots, her bag next to as she picked at her apple slices and yogurt. They joined her table as she yawned.

"It's a long day."

Arthur nodded, feeling tired himself but his mind wouldn't let him rest, especially with what happened earlier that morning. 

"So, last night was a waste."

Mal scoffed and nudged him hard as Arthur laughed a little. Ariadne looked at them, questioning what happened as he filled her in.

"She didn't do anything."

"Aw, Mal! We set you up for that!"

Mal blushed again and they would have kept talking about it when Dom joined them. 

"Hey, Ariadne, are you feeling all right?"

She nodded, saying she slept it off as they ate their lunches, Mal doing her best not to blush furiously every time Arthur and Ariadne looked at them together. They started talking about rehearsals and needing to go soon to stretch and get ready. Once they finished lunch, they all started getting up to go, Ariadne walking with Arthur until they got to the hall since she didn't have rehearsal until later when they both overheard Dom and Mal talking about last night.

"It was a lot of fun. We should go out again, soon."

"Like...all of us?"

"I was thinking just us..."

"Oh...I'd like that."

Arthur tried to give them some room and still listen, both he and Ariadne pretending as if they weren't eavesdropping. They talked a bit more about doing something soon, maybe on the coming weekend before they finally realized they had to go and called Arthur over to go to rehearsal. Arthur said nothing but gave Mal a smile.

Rehearsal was more taxing those days. The girls had to get use to heavier, thicker parts of their tutus, to get accustomed to having something around their knees, in some cases around their ankles, swishing about them as they move and turn. They had to get use to not getting tangled in something. In Mal's case she has to become use to the heaviness of the tulle, of feeling it bounce in her step and to not throw her weight off when she turned. The boys had to get accustomed to the tights. Usually, most of the guys in the company did wear the tights when they danced, often under sweats or shorts, occasionally wearing them alone. But for Arthur and Dom who were the kind to not wear them without something else, it became another thing they must learn. Arthur had to get use to wearing nothing but those tights and shoes and luckily, he'd never been modest of his form. A lifetime of ballet and dance has given him the fine toning and shaping that one expects though he did feel a bit self conscious with Eames there.

Dom and Mal danced first, Mal playing the part of Odile and seducing prince Siegfried, unknowing the true swan queen was not her. Eames stopped them twice, once to correct Dom's form and the second to correct Mal for moving off center. Over all it was successful. When it was Arthur's turn, he got up, removing his sweats and his shirt to dance his part; where Von Rothbart is with Odile at the ball to entice the prince to dance with her. He feels it was going well, most of his part was walking with Mal, holding her hand before sending her forward. They went through it twice and when he was done, the music stopping, Arthur let himself breathe freely, glad he wore a headband since his hair was in his face when he turned and spun. Eames nodded as he then continued to direct the dancers, getting everyone else ready for the next scene. 

The rest of rehearsal was just as taxing, just as tiring, everyone exhausted and worn out from the long day. Once they were done everyone changed their shoes, Mal stretching a little, feeling the natural ache of dancing on her toes all day. She said her feet where tired but she was hungry and still wanted to wait for Ariadne to be done, her part of the class still rehearsing. So they decided to grab some deli sandwiches and water, returning to the class and watch Ariadne finish up. When she was done, she joined them, changing out of her shoes there as Dom handed her a sandwich. 

"Oh God, thank you!"

She ate, ravenous and she knocked back half her water bottle in a single drink.

"Long day?" Asked Mal.

She nodded and kept eating, all of them sitting and just getting comfortable. They began to talk about what do for the rest of the night, it was still a little early and Dom suggested they relax for the evening.

"We should catch a movie. You know, very little to no activity."

Mal liked that idea and began to agree, excited for it but Arthur shook his head.

"I can't. I need to rehearse."

"Oh Arthur, you're no fun!"

"Actually, I do too. I keep messing up." Ariadne chimed in.

Mal pouted as Dom sighed a little and then looked as if an idea hit him.

"How about we go?"

Mal realized he was talking to her and the realization hit her as she stuttered a bit and looked down a bit before looking back up.

"Really?"

"Sure, we talked about doing something before."

"Ok...sure."

"All right, well I'd like to shower and change before we go."

Mal laughed as they started getting up, looking as if they forgot about Arthur and Ariadne, as she said she would like to change too. They discussed meeting up in the student center in an hour, Dom said he'd find out some movie times and they began walking out. Once they left, Arthur looked at Ariadne.

"Guess that worked out well for Mal."

Ariadne laughed as she agreed.

The two of them danced for a while in the rehearsal room until Ariadne fell, sliding and loosing her footing after missing a landing from a leap. She didn't hurt herself seriously but Arthur suggested she turn in. She got up and took off her shoes again, packing her bag, exhausted and needing sleep.

"I guess I'm more tired then I thought."

"Yeah, don't over do it."

"I offer you the same advice."

"I'm good. I'll see you tomorrow."

She kissed his cheek as she left and he walked around for a bit, getting his legs loose and limber as he rolled his neck, bringing his hand to the back of it, feeling his eyes close before he then stopped and stretched his arms overhead. He hadn't expected to see or hear from Eames at all, especially since it had been some time after rehearsal but an hour later, after Arthur warmed up and already started to dance, he heard someone come in. Arthur stopped and looked towards the door and saw Eames.

"So you are here."

Arthur got up since he had been on one knee in devant.

"I didn't expect to see you."

"I thought the same."

Eames was dressed casually, which is something Arthur hadn't seen before and he was taken aback. He noticed as he laughed a bit.

"I'm not prepared to dance. Like I said, I wasn't expecting to see you."

"I've never seen you in jeans. It's different."

Eames laughed a bit as he approached Arthur, seeing him wearing the tights, his shoes and he was still shirtless.

"Getting use to the costume I see."

"Ah...well...I was told this was practically what I'm wearing. Along with a cape."

Eames nodded as he then took a place next to the ipod that was playing Arthur's music, his back against the mirror as he drew his knees up and held them by wrapping his arms around them as he clasped his fingers.

"So, go ahead."

"Oh...um...all right."

Eames prepared the music as Arthur readied himself, his feet in position, arms raised and when the music started, he began as well. He danced the his first scene as if Mal was there, pretending to lift her when it called for it, turning, walking with her and then moved onto the next scene as the music changed. He stopped when he had to, listened for his musical cue and then entered, continuing on everything they rehearsed and everything he had done on his own. Before the next scene, Eames stopped the music.

"Do you know the next scene you have?"

Arthur paused, swallowing hard as he nodded before answering properly.

"Yes, it's the final act when Siegfried comes to find Odette after he pledges to Odile by mistake and then Von Rothbart comes to break them apart, then Odette and Siegfried plunge to their deaths."

"Right. Do you know the routine?"

"Not much to know. It's mainly Mal and Dom's scene. I just...walk in."

He gestured dramatically with one hand which made Eames laugh a little.

"You do have some dancing in the beginning when you interrupt Siegfried and Odette."

"It's basic stuff."

"Don't get cocky now. You've never even practiced the scene."

Arthur didn't want to argue, especially with one of the former best dancers of all time. So he bit his lip and looked down instead. He then saw movement and watched as Eames got to his feet and approached him.

"All right, when Siegfried and Odette are reconciling, Von Rothbart comes in and pulls them apart. And Siegfried and Odette do their best to reunite, Von Rothbart stops them at every turn, pulling Odette to him as if he intends to keep her a swan forever. Odette resists and tries to flee back to Siegfried only to realize that they can't be together, the both die, Von Rothbart collapses, loosing his control over Odette because the spell is broken, all the swans are free and attack him, fade to black. Now, you have some trouble with seducing the queen, though you've gotten better at it. I want you use me as if I'm Odette, a place holder if you will. Seduce me into staying with you, not Siegfried."

Arthur nodded as he got in place, readying himself, getting his head straight as Eames set the music and returned. Though he wasn't standing in position, Arthur tried to imagine it was Mal, waited for the part where Siegfried and Odette are together before he appears and breaks them apart and he begins to stop Odette from going to the prince. He attempts to lure her back to him, to keep his queen. Eames stops him and begins to correct him, Arthur finding himself annoyed and frustrated as he usually did, remembering this was his teacher after all and he was getting him prepared for a show that would make his career. 

He tried to keep that in his head as they went over the scene again and again, Eames correcting him, mocking him from earlier saying it was "basic stuff." Arthur rolled his eyes at him. 

"You're not getting this."

"Tell me what I'm not getting."

There was bite in his words, anger, frustration from doing something again and again and not getting it right.

"The seduction. This time it's not a ploy to lure the queen into a trap, now it's to keep her there. There's a difference."

Arthur sighed as Eames grabbed his wrist, turning his back to him as held his hips, fingers pointed downwards, thumbs smoothing over the rounded bone. He felt Eames close to his neck, his ear, speaking to him in a normal tone, though his voice sounded deeper now that he was closer to him. He focused, getting his arms in place, his feet ready as he felt him grip him a little tighter.

"You need to keep her, you want her out of greed, so Siegfried doesn't have her...she's yours, you trapped her...who's this ponce of a prince trying to steal what's yours?"

Arthur felt his throat go dry as he licked his lips, his heart beating in his chest, feeling his hands on his hips as he turned on demi pointe', moving as if to bring the queen back to him, Eames' hand from his hip now on his arm, grasping his wrist, bringing it to his face as Arthur felt the scruff of his face, beard stubble that was growing back though hardly visible, Eames' hand on his lower back now. 

He froze now, wanting to say something, anything, ready to be left alone and confused like the last time when instead Eames kissed him. He fell headlong into it, not resisting, his arms finding their way around his neck as his strong hands picked him up, his legs instinctively wrapping around his waist and God...what was he doing? He couldn't even stop to think, he just knew he never wanted to stop kissing him. That sinful, plush mouth being the thing he fantasized the most about when he was alone, imagining it all over his body. He felt so good against him, being so close to him and being held up by his strength alone...he actually felt swoon. 

When they broke apart, they both looked at each other, Eames' bottom lip wet from saliva and he seem to realize he was holding him up. He began to put him back down as Arthur went, his arms still around him.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

Arthur nodded though he didn't want to let go.

"Arthur..."

"I know."

He slowly let go, stepping back as he realized the music was still playing. He turned, seeing the ipod settled against the speakers it was hooked up as he then looked back at Eames.

"Should...should we continue?"

"I think that's enough for one night."

He looked at Arthur once more before leaving and Arthur sighed a bit, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

Again.


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur woke up late the following morning. He had stayed late to practice on his own and burn off that sexual energy that had built inside him but after two more hours, his feet and knees couldn't take it anymore. Then when he got back to his dorm after a shower, he saw his roommate wasn't around so he took the chance to jerk off, still aroused by that sudden turn of events.

Eames had kissed him. It had been a serious, passionate kiss, so much so that Arthur had literally been swept off his feet by it. 

Now was he afraid. Afraid that it would ruin the both of them, Arthur was still a student, Eames a respected teacher. Granted, Arthur was just a few months shy of graduating and no longer being a student. But he was still afraid word would get out and crush his reputation by having word quickly flood that Arthur slept with him to get a principal lead. It had happened once before. His first year in the company, one of the principal girls in the lead of Sleeping Beauty was rumored to have been sleeping with the director. It turned out to be true and the director was fired and replaced with Robert Fischer and the girl dismissed from the company. Arthur dreaded that happening to him, even if it wasn't true, the stigma he would carry from it would ruin everything he had worked for. 

But he was also afraid Eames would never look at him the same way again.

Eames had been sitting in the auditorium waiting for Robert for half an hour. He heard the doors opening and soon, his distinguished step as he suddenly appeared at his side.

"Good morning Eames."

"Robert."

"Why are you here? It's too early for you."

"I don't have my first class for an hour."

He followed Robert to the stage, watching his once graceful step now a near hobble. He couldn't put weight on his right leg, the accident having crushed tender bone and ripped tendons. His ankle had been shattered so when it healed, it was weak and couldn't withstand much pressure or weight. It threw his balance off completely and forever ruined any chance of dancing again. Eames had known Robert at his prime, had known him when he was a rival, had known him after his accident and the once graceful, vibrate Robert he knew had died with his dreams. He was a lot colder now, fridge and any fondness Eames may have started to feel withered away quickly after that. They were now friends, colleagues though Robert had his reputation for being icy and down right cruel. Eames didn't know why he felt compelled to tell Robert what happened...if anything it was a terrible idea. One of the stage assistants came over to Robert, having him sign something.

"So, did you want something or are you here to bother me while I work."

Eames smiled adoringly at him.

"I came to bother you. After all, I said I had an hour before class."

"Mmm..."

He began to walk towards the side of the stage after giving the clipboard and pen back to the assistant, finding steps and making his way up as he looked around, Eames following him.

"I imagine you've managed to screw up one of my dancers. I just hope his understudy is as good."

"What? I didn't-"

"I know you, Eames."

"I didn't."

"Then you've come to gloat about something else."

"I'm not here to gloat."

"Then what do you want?"

"To dwell in your sunny disposition."

He smiled his charming smile at him despite the icy glare Robert gave him in return. He stayed and watched him work, gradually pulling the stage together for the oncoming production. He spoke to him now and then about their lives outside of the company, but mainly the production.

"Did your prinicipals get their photos scheduled yet?"

"Not yet. I don't think they've even picked up their costumes today. I believe that's scheduled though."

"Mmm. I'd like to see the proofs when the photos get taken. I need to choose the proper photos for the queen's posters and the other principals for the program."

"I know Robert, it's not my first production."

"Just reminding you. Last year, you chose that ghastly photo of the principal for the Giselle production...I could have killed you for that."

Eames grinned remembering that. The principal part of Giselle was such a pain in the ass that despite being very talented, was so full of herself that he had purposely chosen an unflattering photo of her for the promotion posters. When she saw them, she cried and cried and spent the first hour of the production sobbing and having her make up redone. When she actually danced, she ended up ruining her own chances by performing poorly. 

"Don't worry. Mal is not only perfection as the queen, but she's an angel. She accepts whatever criticism I give her, what little there is to give and she's professional. She's always on time, she's calm and she soaks up any lesson given."

"And the others?"

"Also perfection."

"I thought you would elaborate more on Von Rothbart."

"Arthur? What of him?"

Robert gave him a look, an eyebrow arching slightly.

"Please."

"He's focused. Very professional. He's got some problems with distraction but he works hard to fix it."

"Hmm. He's quite good. I'm glad I chose him."

"I chose him."

"Oh that's right...you did."

Eames rolled his eyes as he waved him off.

"I'm going to class to prepare. I'll see you later."

"Later."

That afternoon before rehearsals, the cast was notified via email that the costumes were ready for the first fitting. Usually dancers had two fittings; one when the costume arrived to make sure it was in need of no major alterations and another a week or so before the show itself. It would only be worn for photos and the last rehearsal before the show and the show itself. Arthur, Dom, Mal and Ariadne went together, each other time talking about how excited they were to getting the costume...except Arthur, who was not too fond of his. They ended up going to the auditorium, back stage to pick up the costumes, everyone still in their usual clothes and comfortable shoes, carrying bookbags, dufflebags, gymbags full of their shoes, socks, nylons, tights, water bottles, towels and some kind of music player and varies other things. They got in line, the room buzzing with talking as they eventually reached the head of line, gave their name and were told to try it on. There were a few different lines, the principals had their section, the girls and then the boys while the secondary characters had theirs, boys and girls also divided. When Arthur got to the front, giving his name and character, he was given a large bag that could have been a suit bag if not for the sheer size of it. He took it, feeling a little weight to it as the costume designer noted his look.

"It's the bag and the hanger, you'll have to try it on to see the length of it."

Arthur sighed and did as he was asked, going behind a few curtains sectioned off for the occasion. He hung the bag up and unzipped it, seeing the black cloak inside that was lined with feathers around the shoulders. As he took it off the hanger, he noted another coat inside, old fashioned, much like the one Dom would be wearing but black with gold trimming. He decided to try on the cloak first, figuring it would be easier to get that over with. He had to put everything on, the tights, the shoes and finally the cloak, feeling it settle on his shoulders and he tried to move in it a little, feeling it would probably hinder his turns and spins. He stepped out as the seamstress nodded, asking him to turn to see the back.

"I have the coat in there too."

"You'll also need to try that on."

Arthur nodded as she adjusted it a bit in the front.

"Is it heavy?"

"A little."

After a few tugs and pulls, she sent him back to try on the coat which fit a lot better then the cloak. She made a few notes, saying it was perfect on him, asked him to lift his arms overhead, out to the side, in front of him and once he was done, he went back to change. When he stepped back out again, he saw Mal being checked too, her swan queen costume fitting as if it was meant for her and only her. 

He waited for Dom, then Mal and finally Ariadne who was the most excited about being a swan. She was just glad she wasn't one of the servants or ladies in court. She got to be a swan in Mal's court. She loved her costume too and she was excited to actually put it on and dance in it.

"Arthur what about you? Don't you love yours?"

"Not really. It's a big, feathery cloak."

"Feathery?"

"Von Rothbart is some kind of bird in different versions of Swan Lake."

"I thought he was a sorcerer."

"He is. I don't know...it's weird. I also play a charming man who seduces the queen in the beginning."

"Oh...do you like that costume?"

"It's constricting."

Dom nodded, knowing all too well. Ariadne pouted as she then sucked her teeth.

"You guys are no fun."

Mal laughed a little as they returned to their rooms to leave the costumes and then get ready for rehearsals. As Arthur walked back to meet with his friends, he realized it was the moment he had both been dreading and anticipating. He wanted to see Eames again, but he was fearful of how he would treat him. He realized the only regret he had from that night was not acting on more and that he was still Eames' student. 

He met with everyone and they all headed to class, the ballet mistress instructing everyone to warm up, the class divided again as Ariadne went to the swan court as they were called now, while the principals sat together, taking off comfortable shoes and boots, stuffing them in their bags and getting out their pointe' shoes. Dom and Arthur slipped theirs on over nylon and socks easily as Mal sat on the floor still, running the soft pink laces up and around her ankles, knotting them in place and then standing, tapping her toes on the floor, one foot then the other. Everyone soon got in position at the bar, the mistress instructing first position and telling everyone to demi plie'. First through fifth position was done, then the grand plie'. Arthur could do these in his sleep, but he focused himself as he always did the exercise good to warm them up. Soon, Eames showed up, Yusuf in tow at the piano as he instructed the rest of the warm up's and then began to get everyone ready. His eyes met Arthur's and for a moment, Arthur felt frozen on the spot, but did not look down. Eames turned away then and rehearsal started.

Arthur felt good while he danced, he felt focused and for once, not distracted though he finally had reason to be. He and Mal moved perfectly, he lifted her easily, turned and walked with her as if second nature and when they were done, Eames nodded.

"So much better Arthur. You've finally focused."

Arthur nodded and thanked him as he went to sit again, Mal now preparing her turn. As Arthur sat by Dom, leaving his legs out in front of him, they both watched Mal, seeing her moving elegantly, her turns and footwork were done with the grace she was known for and he was mesmerized for a moment, always forgetting this ballerina that was the envy of their company, was his friend. He looked at Dom as he whispered,

"How was your date with Mal the other day?"

"It wasn't a date...we caught a movie and had dinner afterwards."

"Sounds like a date to me."

Dom nervously laughed.

"It was fun. She's...she's great."

"That sounded like hesitation."

"She's out of my league. I mean, look at her...do you really think someone like me has a chance?"

Arthur shook his head. Typical they would miss each other like that.

"I think you should go for it."

"Yeah?"

"Mal is great, like you said. She's just a really good dancer, Dom. She's not actually a queen."

He laughed a little and seem to be thinking it over. Arthur turned back to watch Mal when just past her, he saw Eames. Their eyes met when he realized he wasn't even watching Mal dance, he was watching Arthur.

It took every strength inside him not to blush and continue acting as if everything was fine.


	11. Chapter 11

As badly as Arthur wanted to tell Mal, tell Ariadne about what happened, he couldn't. He had never shared matters like that before and he wasn't about to start now. He had to go on normally and keep his thoughts to himself. Mal already had an inkling how he felt about Eames but since she was so consumed with the blossoming beginning of Dom and her's relationship, she didn't ask him anymore about it. He was grateful for it...he didn't even know how to handle it, how to react to it. 

They all sat after rehersal, Ariadne practicing her swan dance by herself, everyone watching her. Arthur noted how much better she had gotten over the practicing of the performance, her dancing now more fluid, easier. She had relaxed a great deal and Arthur chalked it up to her new found confidence that Mal instilled. Ariadne and Mal danced now, no real music, no real steps, just for fun, Mal following her lead. Ariadne turns on pointe', her working leg extended outwards as she turns in a smooth spin, before she drops from pointe', both feet on the floor before she goes back on pointe', spinning around, her arms up in a rounded gateway, then extended out to her sides. Mal spun as well, both turning slowly before they stopped with a giggle, Ariadne hanging her head down, putting her hands on her hips as they laughed. Dom and Arthur watched them as they slowly got up.

"Are we done for today?"

Arthur looked at him, putting his headband on as he shook his head.

"No, I haven't practiced yet."

Ariadne clapped as she nodded.

"Oh yes, let's watch Arthur!"

Mal laughed as she said she wanted to sit, so Arthur got his chance to practice a bit. He took off his shirt, Ariadne setting his ipod for him as she, Mal and Dom sat back, watching him dance. He felt more fluid then he had in months, the thing with Eames still rumbling around in his mind. He turned and jumped, landing easily on the ball of his foot, then going up on pointe' before he turned, his arms graceful and extended and he would turn, on pointe' dropping down as he kept moving in a large wide circle before he stopped in devant and Ariadne clapped. She seemed so proud of him, Mal clapping as well as Dom nodded.

"You're looking so fluid."

"Thanks."

He joined them as they started to change their shoes, Arthur pulling his shirt on after toweling the sweat from his neck and chest. Mal and Ariadne where wearing the practice tutu's Mal's white, Ariadne's a darker lavender color. They both stood, helping each other unclasp and unzip the top of the tutu as they removed them, leaving tights and leotards on, Mal wearing thigh high stockings over her tights, as she slipped on shorts, leaving the white tanktop on before pulling on a shrug. Ariadne had a full body black leotard with a sheer, short wrap around her waist. Arthur put his knee length sweats on over his tights as he got up. Dom had never removed his sweats so he got up and put everything in his bag as they left for lunch. 

Dom and Mal talked through most of lunch, Ariadne chiming in now and then as Arthur ate. He tried going though the music in his mind, but it always led back to that night, feeling the pressure of Eames' strong hands on his hips, lifting him up, the kiss so deep, heavy. He shivered as he saw everyone was looking at him.

"What?"

Ariadne blinked as she gnawed on her apple slice, Mal still holding her spoon over her soup, Dom biting into his sandwich.

"Mal asked you something," He filled him in. 

"Oh...I'm sorry, I was thinking about my steps."

The girls resumed eating as Arthur began his own lunch, having neglected it until then.

Rehearsal were moved from the large room to the stage where markers were set up for the dancers to get use to them and for the secondary characters to start interacting with the principals. Robert would now be present in the rehearsals while they danced on stage. 

Not every rehearsal would be on the stage, it would alternate until the show got closer and after a few weeks, every rehearsal would take place on stage, getting the dancers use to musical cues and entrances.

This would be their first day on the stage, the starting of the show being put together, Yusuf at the piano while Robert and Eames sat among the seats, getting ready for the entire cast to assemble on the stage. Once they got on stage, Eames began to organize them, separating them in order of the acts as they were appearing in. Robert took over from there once the cast from the first scene was ready.

"All right, this is the very first act, i want to see you following your cues and dance as you always have, just remember the principals are here. Von Rothbart is on first as a dashing young man, seducing Odette. Once he catches her, she's transformed into a swan and he shows his true self. He then imprisons her in the forest and the next scene of the first act is the birthday ball, Prince Siegfried is being forced to marry, he's upset, dashes out, sees the swans and follows them which will lead into the second scene. I need my Von Rothbart and my Odette first, places please."

Arthur and Mal went on stage, Mal in her practice tutu, Arthur without his shirt, both prepared as she grasped his hand, smiling at him before he went off to the sides of the stage as Mal took position. As the music started, she moved around on stage, nearly gliding as her feet moved swiftly, her tutu bouncing just slightly as her arms stayed behind her before she turned and leaped, her feet switching past each other before she landed on one foot, her other leg extended behind her, her arms up and then moving as she kept going, spinning slowly, her working leg out while her supporting leg stayed straight, her foot alternating from flat to on pointe' as she spun. As the music then changed, Arthur went out moving gracefully seeing Mal looking off to the side, her hand near her face as she stood in devant as Arthur approached her, grasping her extended hand as she turned in surprise. He danced with her all those times they did in class; the spinning, the turns as he lifted her up by her waist, her hands on his shoulders as he then let her down, turning her as she arched her back, on pointe' her leg coming up as she bent at the knee so her foot was close to Arthur's head as she dipped forward, his hand on her ribs, the other extended out to his side. The time then came when she fell for his seduction and he grasped her arms as she slowly fell to her knees, her head bowed and he then pulled her back up and turned her away from the stage. Here is when they would do a fast costume change and Arthur would be in costume, lighting hiding his lack of make up as Mal would be changed in her swan queen costume and then they continued the scene, Mal falling to her knees as she realized she was trapped and Arthur swung his for-now imaginary cape, pointing to where the lake would be, moving gracefully across the stage, Mal then continuing for the most part on her own, now as the queen as Robert then stopped them. 

As Arthur caught his breath, Mal doing the same, they saw Robert and Eames speaking, Eames nodding, Robert pointing to the side of the stage as he then called out for the next scene.

"Next scene please, I need Prince Siegfried and the secondary cast of the queen, the king and court and ball guest."

Arthur and Mal excited, going to the seats where the rest of the class was while there was a lot more cast on the stage now. Ariadne sat with Arthur and Mal, excited as she baby sat their stuff and then joined them. Mal thanked her as she took her bag, Arthur doing the same as they watched the scene playing out. 

The first act took all of rehearsal for corrections, for proper cue set ups, for dance corrections. It was tiring and everyone was exhausted by the time it was over. Some of the class talked on stage, others left right away, some hung out in the seats. Arthur and his friends hung out near the sides, hiding in the shadows as they changed their shows, Ariadne and Mal getting out of their tutus. Arthur took the chance to glance at Eames, grateful for the shadows hiding him as he noted him, he, Robert and Yusuf talking before Robert took off first, Yusuf going over music for tomorrow before he left too. The class didn't dare approach him as Eames then left as well. He turned back getting up slowly, feeling the ache in his legs and feet and he knew there would be no practice tonight.

"Should we go out tonight?"

Everyone looked at Ariadne as Dom shrugged and said sure, Mal then agreeing.

"Yeah...I need to stay off my feet tonight." 

They agreed to meet up later that night as they left go to their rooms. 

Arthur took a nap without meaning to and when he woke up, he realized he had to meet his friends and he rushed to shower and get ready. He cut through the school from his building to meet his friends in the front of the building and as he rushed, he nearly knocked into Eames. He didn't drop anything though he was holding a folder that was immediately pressed to him to avoid dropping the papers inside. When he saw it was Arthur he nearly froze, Arthur the same as he said,

"Arthur..."

"Sorry."

They stood quietly in front of each other for just a moment as Eames finally broke the silence.

"I haven't had a chance to see you since that night."

"Busy...your classes make sure of that."

He nodded. Arthur was always against showing any weakness, be it in his technique or personal life so he was about to gather his reasons to leave, all of them valid when Eames suddenly said,

"I'm not sorry about that night."

"I'm not either."

"I just...rather not ruin your chances at an actual career."

"Is that all?"

"You know the likelihood of that happening."

Arthur did know. So he nodded feeling as if they were ending something that had not started.

"I appreciate your consideration. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

He continued on his way, walking slowly at first before he ran, knowing he had to meet his friends, which he was already late for and to get away from the hurt that had begun to blossom.


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur told himself nothing ever happened so nothing ended because there was nothing to end. Nothing happened. 

But it didn't stop him from dancing through his frustration, through his pain, through his confusion. He moved and turned and jumped with grace but he wasn't into it, he was back to solid technique. His jete entrelace was hard when he landed, his arms up in a gateway before extending to his side going into a tour de force and dropping down to one knee, getting up quickly turning to pirouette piquee, turning in a circle, his arms extended out to the side as he turned, going back to gateway in front of him. As he started to stop, his foot sickling as he slid to a stop, dropping to his knee, exhausted suddenly as he held himself up by his hands, panting for air as Ariadne was suddenly at his side. She was handing him water as he started to look up, licking his lips as she gave him the bottle.

"Geez Arthur...you're like a man on a mission."

He didn't say anything, just taking the bottle and drinking for what seemed like minutes at a time. When he let go, he gasped for air, his head falling down as he sat back on his knees, pushing his hair away from his face despite the headband as he looked up again.

"I feel so frustrated."

"Why?"

He shook it off, getting up as he felt the ache in his ankle where it gave out a moment ago. He worried as he put pressure on it and was relieved it was nothing serious but he would have to ice it. He walked back over to the side where he sat down, throwing his head back, trying to regain himself, his breathing slowly evening out as Ariadne stood where he was before. She looked so young then, her hands clasped in front of her, her tutu on over her tights and tanktop, her pointe' shoes still on.

"Do you want to stop?"

"Just give me a second."

She nodded as she went back to the mirror, grasping the bar over Arthur's head as she warmed up, working on her extension, striving to achieve the kind of extension Mal had. As she rose on pointe' as she said,

"Dom and Mal are on their way."

"Okay."

He started getting up, the ache still there but nothing he couldn't work through as he warmed up, turning his ankle in different positions, bending his knees, following Ariadne's lead. She looked as if she wanted to ask him something but was holding back. He arched his back, his foot flat on the floor, the other up in the air, leg strong, toes pointed as he raised it as high as he could. His extension was better then Ariadne's and he held it longer as he bent his supporting leg in the first position. It wasn't long before Dom and Mal came in, the both of them still talking to each other as they entered and saw Arthur and Ariadne warming up. They greeted each other as they sat down to get their shoes and soon they began to warm up with them.

They danced and Mal witnessed Arthur's anger as he moved and she tried to soften him, smiling at him as she turned and walked over to him on pointe' poking his face as she bowed a little. He laughed a little as she turned and continued to dance with him.

"Your mind seems occupied."

"I'm distracted...but I don't want to talk about it here."

She nodded as they continued to practice until Arthur had to call it quits. His feet where killing him and as he took his shoes off, he could feel them throbbing, the arch in his foot hurting as he flexed his ankle and slid on his slipper boots and then left with his friends.

It was another few days of the same thing again and again, Eames always catching his eyes, making his knees weak and just reinforcing his technique as he grew increasingly frustrated. That afternoon, Ariadne was still in rehearsal, Dom said he would meet up with them after a shower so he finally got a moment with Mal alone. They both went outside, the cold brisk now, Mal wearing a pink peacoat, her white scarf around her throat as she sat bundled in sweatpants and her Ugg boots. Arthur wore his American Ballet Company hoodie, a long sleeved shirt under it and his sweats with his slipper boots. 

"So, tell me what's happening."

Arthur felt the words freeze in his throat as he stared into the street, watching cars pass by, people walking and listening to the city.

"I've never talked about this before."

Mal frowned a bit, scooting closer to him as she nudged him a little.

"You can talk to me Arthur. I'm your friend. You, Ariadne and Dom are all I have."

Arthur knew he she was telling the truth...before she and Ariadne began talking, no one spoke to Mal.

"I have...it's so stupid and cliche I'm disgusted with myself."

"You have feelings for Eames."

Arthur knew he couldn't get himself to say that, but it was true. He sighed deeply, feeling deflated as his shoulders slumped, his head hung down.

"Yes."

"It happens. He's very talented and charming."

"There's...something I'm not telling you."

She waited, wanting to say 'what' but she held back, her head tilting slightly, her face expressing all her questioning. He couldn't look at her as he picked his head back up and in a quiet, soft voice, almost like a whisper, he began to explain what happened.

"He was telling me I was distracted and he caught up with me one night in the practice room. He helped me...and the way he held me..."

His face burned at the memory and even though he wasn't looking at Mal, the very idea of him saying it out loud was enough.

"Did he kiss you?"

Arthur nodded and again dropped his head.

"Oh..."

"He knew it was wrong. He said I was still his student and that was it."

She was quiet, his bottom lip worried between her teeth as she crossed her ankles. Finally she let go of it as she spoke again.

"You know...it is your final year before you graduate. After the production, you won't be his student anymore."

"What are you suggesting?"

She smiled when he finally turned to look at her. It warm and non judging.

"I'm just stating the obvious."

He shook his head.

"He doesn't want anything to do with me. It passed."

"I don't believe that."

"I do."

Arthur wanted to believe what he said to Mal. He wanted to know that Eames was past him already. But every time their eyes met during rehearsals, he felt his belief shaken. He did his best to remain focused, realizing that Eames was right, he was easily distracted. 

They worked on the ball scene where Odile took place of Odette and seduced Siegfried into making a pledge of love to her instead. Arthur was in the scene as well. When he went on stage, the only thing that gave away he was Von Rothbart would be the same black cloak he would wear through the scene. He did a lot of dramatic walking, posing, watching as Dom and Mal polonaised around the room for a moment. They were on the stage that day and Arthur hid among the shadows of the curtains before coming out to do his part. Suddenly the music finished as Robert yelled out,

"All right, that's enough, let's move onto the next scene."

Everyone began shifting, moving from the stage to the audience seats. As Arthur moved, he could see Eames sitting next to Robert, wearing dark gray dress pants and a black button down shirt, the sleeves rolled to his elbows, the first few buttons undone as he rested one foot on the back of the chair in front of him, one hand holding the end of a toothpick he gnawing on. He looked at him as he walked off the stage and their eyes met and Arthur resolved to get whatever this was, straightened out.

He waited. He waited until rehearsals where over. He waited until Ariadne and Mal changed, he waited until most of the production left, until Yusuf left and Robert was the last one speaking to Eames. Ariadne was talking about food and she was about to tap Arthur to get his attention, Mal stopping her as she began to escort them out. She whispered to him, touching his arm as she stood behind him.

"We'll be in the cafeteria when you're done."

He nodded, thanking her as his friends left and Arthur sat in the rows of seats, waiting. He stayed hidden until Eames left and still he waited. 

When enough time had gone by, a few games of Tetris under his belt as he held onto his phone to make time pass, he got up and left the auditorium. He walked slowly, his feet still aching from his masochistic practice, he was still damp with sweat from rehearsal and he felt nerves fluttering in his stomach. He adjusted the strap of his bag over his shoulder as he reached Eames' office and he hated that he was still in his grimy rehearsal clothes, his cut off sweats over his tights, his sweat dampened thread bare shirt that still clung to his back, his slipper boots since he refused to wear his pointe' shoes now that his arch was hurting. With his free hand, he knocked on the door and heard his English lilt give permission to enter. He opened the door a moment later and stepped inside, seeing Eames at his desk, going through a file of some paperwork and when he looked up, there was surprise on his face.

"Arthur...can I help you with something?"

"Yes."

He closed the door behind him but didn't approach him, he stood near the door, letting his natural confidence rise. Arthur always had an arrogance about him that made him unapproachable by the rest of the company, even his roommate wouldn't bother with him. Ariadne had been the only one, Mal following and Dom eventually came around although he too, would later claim how cold and standoffish Arthur really seemed. He lifted his head up a little, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Eames.

"I wanted to talk to you."

Eames stood, feeling the shift in Arthur's attitude as he watched him, slowly crossing his arms, tucking his hands underneath him, his legs apart.

"Oh? About what?"

"About what happened in the practice room that night."

His voice barely raised but Eames felt the shock of the words. 

"I thought we discussed that already."

"I'll only be your student until after this production."

Eames scoffed a bit as he relaxed his arms, instead hooking his thumbs in the belt loops of his pants.

"Oh? Trying to proposition me?"

"No, I'm simply stating the obvious. Before you said I was still your student and it wouldn't be right. It implies that if I wasn't your student, it would be right."

Eames said nothing, he just looked at Arthur. The young, lean, slender dancer that he knew he had it bad for, that Robert had seen right through him and knew he wanted him. He wouldn't risk either one of their careers however, but Arthur made a valid point. His silence let Arthur take a step, slowly standing across his desk, his every move graceful.

"Was I wrong?"

"No, you're not."

He nodded as Arthur tucked his hair behind his ear and nodded.

"Good. Then I'll see you at rehearsal tomorrow Mr. Eames."

He gave him one more look, smiling a little as he turned and left. The moment his door clicked behind him, Eames let go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding as he shook his head, smiling a bit to himself.

"What am I getting myself into...?"


	13. Chapter 13

Photo shoots, Arthur quickly learned, were tedious and boring. 

The next day, rehearsal was set aside while the entire cast had photos taken in costume for the playbill. There were a handful of make up artists, friends of friends who came aboard and helped the cast, putting on make up, costumes, doing hair and getting everyone ready.

The secondary cast went fairly quickly. They were mostly group shots of the cast; the peasants, the royal court and the like. The second set where the swans. Ariadne was excited as Mal helped her get her costume on and then her make up and headpiece before she rushed to join her swans for group photos. Being the tiniest, most of the shots required Ariadne to pose in the front and center. 

The principals where the last to be shot. Arthur sat in a chair after getting his tights and shoes on and was shown quick placements for his hair, the headpiece he was going to wear looked like a lot but was more an illusion then anything else. It wasn't even heavy. The make up was the trickier part, it had to be done for him since there was no way he would learn to put it on correctly for the show. In the meantime, Mal had her own make up taught to her, the whitening of her face when she was Odette, then the heavier, smokey make up around her eyes when she was Odile. Her hair was easily pinned back, garnished with the white feathers of Odette first as she put on her costume afterwards, the back laced up by Ariadne. Dom meanwhile required no assistance and along with a few other cast members, was one of the first ones done. He had his picture taken first, posing properly, looking royal and dignified. Arthur was next, the feathered cloak clasped over his shoulders, around his neck as he came in looking brooding and ferocious. As Eames and Robert stood to the side watching the photos being taken, Robert whispered to him,

"He's perfect. The whole thing on him makes him look as if he was made to play the part."

Robert had been right of course. Seeing Arthur in full costume, the way he carried himself, presented himself, even down to the way he posed for the camera, was perfect. He was the sorcerer Von Rothbart, even if Arthur didn't want to be. When Mal was ready, a lot of the cast sighed and awwed. Mal was beautiful. 

She wore the short, typical tulle white tutu costume, the front covered in elegant rhinestones that caught just the right amount of light when she turned. The back was laced up in a corset fashion and she wore white tights and pointe' shoes. Her dark hair was framed by the white feather crown settled around her head, covering her ears, her face a porcelain white color that ended just below her cheeks, her mouth a soft pink color. She smiled and bowed her head in graceful humbleness and then took her place in front of the camera. By the time she was done, Arthur, Dom and Ariadne had changed back into their usual clothes, holding their costumes in garment bags while they watched the shoot. Mal held poses, turned beautifully, held her head just right. Even with the simplest of hand placements, she was made to look innocent and soft. When the Odette shoot was finished, the Odile one had to start and Ariadne asked Dom to hold her stuff while she ran back to help her.

Dom and Arthur hung out around the back stage area, watching a bunch of the production cast running around, changing, some leaving, some watching the shoot of Odette and now waiting for the one of Odile. While they waited, Arthur looked at Dom and asked him,

"How are things with Mal?"

"Good...we've been spending some time together."

"Did you ask her out yet?"

Dom hung his head, smoothing his hand over his garment bag.

"No...I'm hesitating. I almost asked her when we went out the other night, but we started talking about the production and she's so focused and so am I...I thought maybe I should wait until afterwards."

Arthur thought for a moment, not sure of what to say. He knew Mal had feelings for him and he knew that Mal wouldn't care when Dom asked her out, so long as he asked her out. He looked at the photographers setting up for the next shoot, the assistants moving lights, changing the background. He turned back to Dom as he leaned against the mirror behind him.

"You shouldn't wait. Just ask her. She'll say yes. If you wait, you're hesitating and you may miss your chance."

Dom thought about it as he nodded to himself, but didn't say anything. Arthur knew he was right. 

After a lapse of time, Mal returned, wearing the same tutu she wore before but in black, headpiece, tights, shoes and all. Her make up was completely different, all smokey eye, her lips blood red. What was most off setting about her make up was that she wore black contact lenses that further added the darkness to her face. She seemed completely different from the angelic, sweet and innocent Odette and as she gracefully walked to the photo shoot, her steps and the look on her face was different, darker, more seductive then sweet. She took her place and as she lifted her arms, her body turned to the side, her head tilted back ever so slightly, her foot sickling as she had her other foot flat. Dom's jaw had dropped and Arthur was impressed as well, his eyes a little wider as Ariadne joined them and smiled, her hand coming up to close Dom's jaw for him. 

"She looks amazing doesn't she?"

"She does."

"Seeing her in costume and full make up really pulled it together."

Ariadne nodded as they continued to watch the photo shoot, seeing Mal pose and turning until finally they were done. By then most of the class had left and Robert and Eames remained and spoke with the photographer as Mal changed and Ariadne went to help. It wasn't long until they returned, Mal now back to her usual self as they left and went to get some dinner.

Robert and Eames spoke with the photographer and got to look at a few of the pictures on the camera before they decided to leave. They left, walking towards Eames' office, Robert quiet which means he was thinking. Eames opened the door to his office, grabbing his peacoat, ready to pull it on as Robert stood near the doorway, seeing the framed photo of Eames' performing days. He looked at it as Eames gathered his things as he said,

"We were so young then."

"We're still young."

"I feel a hundred years old. I'm the scary director haunting the auditorium, shuffling along like some horror movie character."

"You give yourself no credit. Everyone believes your genius."

"Genius...I was talented once. I would give anything to teach."

"It's not all it's cracked up to be. You have to wade through a mass of amateurs that will end up teaching little girls ballet before you get to the talent. And then after you find it, you have to watch as they squander it away on eating disorders or sleeping around or injury."

"I think the prinicipals for this production aren't like that. They seem like the real thing."

"I think the same thing actually."

"So, if I had to take a guess, I'd say you have grown sweet on Arthur."

"We're back to this?"

"It's just a guess. Thoughts to keep my mind busy while we sit and wait for the most boring part of the job."

"And what made these guesses come to fruition?"

"Just the way you look at him. With fondness. Remember, I know that look."

"I've hardly a look. And if I did, it would have been cast in your general direction before you turned into such a massive twat. Let's go eat."

He shut off the lamp on his desk as he held open the door for Robert, seeing him shake his head, a small smile on his face.

The proofs for the pictures arrived in two weeks. Eames was delighted when he saw them and went over them alone before he told Robert. He saw Arthur's and was so pleased at how utterly perfect he looked as the sorcerer. The make up did a good job at making him look sinister, all dark around his eyes and cheekbones, red contact lenses to make him look truly evil. He wore black gloves, a last minute change on Robert's part but they would only be for the photos, otherwise his costume was just the cloak and the tights. He knew Arthur hated it, hated being cast as Von Rothbart, hated being the villain but he was so perfect for it, even in stills Eames could see it. He kept thinking of what he said to him as well, knowing that after the production, Arthur would graduate and he would no longer be his student but that really meant nothing.

Arthur would follow his career be that if it was a New York company or maybe one in Paris, maybe one in London, he had the entire world at his fingertips and he would go to the one at his choosing. He would be famous, more so if he went to Paris or London, those companies would give him a lifelong career, much like Eames had but he would be gone. There was no sense in pursuing something that at the end would result in Arthur leaving anyway. Eames didn't even want to go that far and Arthur was naive to think it could. That kiss had been a mistake, to even let that chance happen, to give into something he knew he couldn't have. 

He thought about it, not sure when he had ever been so smitten with a student, with anyone really. At his prime, at the top of his game, Eames had no time to be with anyone and he was strict with himself, rehearsals, classes, training, eating properly and plenty of rest was all that mattered. When he was ready to retire at the age of twenty-eight, practically ancient at that point, it was then he let himself go. He drank and smoked cigarettes and took advantage of the many admirers he had collected along the way. When he went back to school to be certified to teach, he continued in his ways only finally getting bored, reducing everything to a flirt, a glance. The truth was, Eames was lonely and while he still had admirers, fans, he knew what he wanted and it wasn't flings and one night stands anymore. He took a deep breath, still wondering when he had been so smitten. 

A full day of rehearsals later, he parted company with Robert. He had given him the proofs to choose which ones he wanted for the playbill and posters. He went back to his office, had a conversation with Yusuf, another friend he met in the company, whom he did not nearly spend enough time with and then wandered for a little while. He knew Arthur rehearsed in the practice room, nearly everyone of his students did and from time to time, he crossed the building through the room, seeing them. At night was when Arthur truly flourished. Most times he was alone, now and then with Ariadne, a swan in the production, Mal and Dom, his queen and prince. He had avoided even being in the area since that night, but now he found himself drawn to the room, faintly hearing music as he approached. He heard no other talking, just the music which meant there was a good chance he was alone. He pushed the door open, glad it was heavy but quiet and peered inside, seeing Arthur practicing. He wasn't alone however, Mal and Ariadne were sitting on the floor watching him silently. He gave one more look before gracefully leaving, letting the door shut silently behind him.

He craved a moment with him, despite his very best judgment. He was almost grateful the girls where there and once he stepped outside, he lit a cigarette and smoked, pacing a little, telling himself to go home but instead when he finished, he returned to the room and listened. He heard music still playing, the same song if he was correct and he wondered if one of the girls was dancing or something else was happening. When he dared to peek in, he saw Arthur alone now, the music still playing though he stood in front of the mirror, patting his face with a towel, catching his breath. 

It was not a good idea but he went in anyway, Arthur immediately hearing him and looking up. He wore a plain white tanktop, worn from many cycles of washing so it was also loose, sweats cut off at the knee and tights underneath. On his feet where the worn and frayed pointe' shoes he always wore. When Arthur saw him, he looked surprised and yet, pleased.

"I didn't think I would see you here again."

"Been busy. The production is happening soon."

Arthur nodded.

"You've been doing well."

"I'm trying harder."

"It shows."

He then took a seat by Arthur's bag, seeing the shape of his calf under his tights, perfectly rounded, probably hard. While Eames was still in wonderful shape, he had lost the tightness in his muscles from every day dancing. His legs only showed definition now when he stood or tensed, same with his arms but he was sure every line of muscle would show up on Arthur underneath his clothes. He looked up at him, drawing his knees up as he put his arms around them, his fingers hooking casually together.

"Don't mind me. I just want to watch you freely now."

"Freely?"

"In class I have to maintain some discretion. I don't have to now."

Arthur shifted a little before setting his towel down on top of his bag and said,

"Okay. You're in charge of the music then."

He gestured to the ipod not too far from his bag and Eames nodded. He leaned over his things, touching and moving the playlist, finding the collection of music Arthur had to practice to was nearly endless. After settling on something, he gave him warning before pressing play as he leaned back and watched Arthur dance for him.


	14. Chapter 14

It was almost intimate the way Eames watched him and Arthur never felt more perfect in his technique then he did at that moment. He felt graceful and light, turning and leaping and moving with ease as if he was all by himself. But when he would look up or turn or stop before going into move, his eyes would meet Eames'. He could feel his eyes up and down his body, when he stood on demi pointe' his working leg bent so his foot was near his knee, his arms gracefully arched in front of him, extending out to the side, then immediately forming the gateway in front of him as he gathered speed, he stopped, then gracefully resting on his knee, his other leg in front, one arm extended upwards in front of him, the other behind him. He stood back up quickly, his foot sickling as he began a series of turns and leaps, all fast, but smooth, leaping into the air, legs in a split for a moment before returning to their natural position as he landed, quick steps turning him in a circle as he jumped again. Whenever he pause to put his feet in a new position, his arm straight up in the air, the other curved at his side, he looked at Eames.

Oddly enough when he was just a student with an undignified crush, he hated when Eames watched him, his critiquing eye and harsh scrutiny. But now, now he found himself basking in it, feeling special, dancing just for him and knowing he liked it and wasn't judging him, but in fact was enjoying it. 

When the song was over, Eames clapped softly, letting his legs slide down to lay against the floor as he smiled at him. He smiled as he did and then grabbed his towel and handed it to him as Arthur approached him. Eames moved his legs back, letting Arthur sit in front of him as he watched him dry off his face from his sweat, the headband holding back his hair, the ends of said hair was curling ever so slightly. When he looked up at him, he spoke.

"You were wonderful."

Arthur looked back down at his towel, smiling a little, resisting the urge to blush.

"Thank you. It means a lot coming from you."

He laughed a bit, amused a little. Arthur smiled back, finding it weird that he was having a casual conversation with the man he'd jerked off to in his room on lonely nights. He cleared his throat a little and looked at him again. He saw Eames looking back at him with sort of a sad, wistful look, but still smiling. Arthur didn't really understand it and it made him feel a bit off. It was gone after a moment and Arthur found himself unsure of what to do or what to say. Eames pushed himself off the mirror, sitting forward now, resting on his elbows on his knees as clasped his hands together only relax them and then let his arms fall naturally on his lap.

"I know it's probably stupid of me, I mean incredibly stupid, but I have craved a moment like this for a while."

"Me too."

"I tread on dangerous ground. There's a lot I long to say and do but..."

"You can."

"Arthur..."

"I'm sorry. I just want you to know that I wouldn't be oppose to some things you might say."

"I thought as much."

They were quiet again and Eames felt the moment stretch out. It wasn't at all uncomfortable, for either one of them, he could see it on Arthur's face, in his hand movements. He was just worried and he had things to say but he couldn't. If not for the words weighing heavily on both their minds, it was a good moment.

They spoke a bit more of class, of the production, anything to keep their minds off the subject matter they both desperately wanted to embark on. And Eames longed to touch him, to feel him in his hands like that night, the warmth of him, the shape of his hips in his hands that was almost sexual. 

It didn't escape his attention that his hips and waist fitted perfectly in his hands either.

After a little while, they both got up and before he made anymore mistakes, Eames left after saying good night to him.

He knew it was risky, it was stupid and over all damaging for the both of them. But so far, it was innocent and it would remain innocent as long as it stayed on school grounds. He sighed to himself, knowing everything he knew and he still pursued it. 

Arthur thought nothing of his encounter with Eames. He put it out of his mind, going to class and rehearsals as always. It was a relief to know that Eames did not treat him any differently, no kinder, no harsher. It made it easier for him to concentrate. When he partnered with Mal during rehearsals, they both danced at their best and Mal even complimented him afterwards, telling him he was amazing. He didn't think much of it but all the same, felt great. 

Rehersals were cut short when one of the members of the court took a bad spill and crashed to the floor. Her screams were echoed through the practice room and a nurse was called in to check on her. Arthur and Dom didn't even look up from their water bottles but Mal and Ariadne were concerned, Ariadne sat on her knees, her head tilted up as she looked side to side through the crowd to see if she could see anything, Mal just listened. 

"So dramatic."

Dom agreed as Ariadne shot him a look. Arthur shrugged and set his water bottle down.

"She just slipped. Not like her partner dropped her. She's just being dramatic."

"I saw her fall, it wasn't that bad." Added Dom.

"You guys are so mean. What if it was me? Or Ariadne that fell like that?"

Arthur scoffed as he pulled his headband off.

"One, if you fell, you would never make such a production about it. Two, if Ariadne fell, she would be too embarrassed to even make a sound let alone whine and wail like a child."

Dom kept nodding as Mal waved them off. Ariadne settled back as they waited and finally Eames dismissed them, the incident having eaten up more time then needed while the girl was carried out. Robert looked annoyed as he stood by Yusuf and when Eames dismissed the class, his outrage could be heard. Eames went over to him, telling him nothing was going to improve in an hour's worth of rehearsal time. Robert glared at him and responded;

"Every moment counts Eames! An hour, ten minutes, it doesn't matter!"

"They're my students and they've worked very hard, I think an hour early then usual isn't that big a deal. Relax."

Robert just scoffed in disgust as he gathered his things and tried to leave as fast as he could. Yusuf just shook his head as he packed away his music from the piano and Eames offered to go to dinner with him and he agreed. 

It was the end of the week. Most of the students were going home for a nice weekend of rest. Others were celebrating Friday night. Very few had turned back to their dorms and gone to bed early. 

Only Arthur was practicing still.

There was a weekend class he attended, early and he and Mal took it. He didn't even know Mal took it until they became friends. He had skipped it once or twice, but for the most part, he attended it just as faithfully as his other classes. That Friday, Mal and Dom had gone on a date. Ariadne went to bed early and Arthur stayed in the building to practice a bit more. He sat on the floor for a little while after sliding his shoes on and then he bent his foot at the arch with his hands, getting them limber and flexible. He then pointed them and then stood up, tapping his foot against the floor, then repeating it with the other foot. He went through his warm up's at the bar and then turned on his ipod and practiced. He followed himself by the mirror, noting his extension, his speed, his balance. He also realized how much easier this seemed when Eames was there. He had wished that Eames would join him again, to sit and keep him company so he could dance for just him again. The feeling of that thought, of dancing for just him, made him feel a little...happy. 

He stopped after a while and gathered his things again and went back to his room for a shower and sleep.

The next morning after class was over, Arthur was walking across the campus. His feet ached, which to him was a bad sign, having practiced too much, too hard without notice. He had to put some heat on them when he got back to his room. He thought mindlessly of coffee and almost didn't stop when he bumped into someone. He looked up to see Eames, looking far more tired then Arthur despite the sunglasses he wore to cover up said fact.

"Eames...what are you doing here?"

He held up a file in one hand, a rolled up poster in the other.

"First prints of the posters and playbill came in today. Robert is being a prat and wants to see them and since they came to me, I'm saddled with the task of being up this early to see him."

"Oh."

"And you?"

"Class. It's just a brief training class but it helps so I'm not dull come Monday."

"Ah."

He then paused and reached up the aviators that were hiding his eyes. Arthur noted then that Eames was casually dressed, jeans, a regular, comfortable looking black puffy jacket, a thermal underneath.

"Are you busy this afternoon?"

Arthur shook his head. The thought of a nap with a heating pad over his feet did not count as plans.

"Would you care to have lunch?"

Arthur thought for a moment, just for a fraction of a second and before he could even process a thought, his head was already nodding, agreeing with a smile no less. Eames smiled in return.

"Two o'clock then? At the front?"

"Yes."

Eames then nodded and continued on his way as Arthur did too.

He wasn't even listening when Robert was talking. Mostly, he was quiet and looking over the first prints of the Swan Lake production that would soon be all over the school and then in front of the Met. When Robert commented, he noticed Eames was looking off to the side at some distant point, not at all listening. He cleared his throat and Eames looked back up at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. What's got you so distracted?"

"Nothing."

"Mmm."

He gave him a disbelieving look as Eames looked back at him, now annoyed.

"What's with that look?"

"Nothing. Just wondering who's got you so infatuated. I wish you would just fuck them, break their heart and ruin them so I could put their understudy in place and move on with this damn show already."

"It's not like that. You know, I'm getting sick of your views on me. I've never once done anything like that."

"So you say."

"I don't have to explain myself to you. I don't even know why I'm hanging around you while you do this, as if my opinion mattered."

He threw the folder at him, the pictures and mock set up of the playbill spilling out, Robert shocked as he struggled to catch everything but not ruin it. Eames left him like that, slamming the door behind him as went to have a cigarette.

The lunch had been wonderful and ideal. The conversation never stalled, it even stayed innocent and on topic. Once they finished lunch, they took a walk around Central Park, the brisk fall weather making Arthur adjust his scarf as he looked at Eames and smiled a little. They got some coffee and then sat down, watching children with their parents, other people walking by and couples on dates. Arthur ran his finger along the top of his coffee cup, for the first time that day, unsure of what to say.

"So..."

Eames looked at him when he spoke.

"So."

Arthur thought for a moment, looking away, his fingers still fidgeting. He didn't realize how nervous he was until then. He knew what he wanted but he knew he shouldn't ask. Finally, he just sighed and looked back at him.

"I'd like if you kissed me again."

Eames leaned over to him and kissed him, softly, his lips brushing over Arthur's but just for a second. He pulled back almost as fast as Eames looked away, leaving him confused.

"I can't."

Arthur sighed a little frustrated.

"Then why did you ask me out today?"

"I wanted to spend time with you."

He sighed in annoyance, sitting up from the bench that had sat on.

"I'm not ruining your career."

Arthur looked back at him, slightly alarmed.

"What's my career have to do with anything?"

"When you graduate, what do you think will happen? Arthur you're young, at the brink of your career. I'm not ruining that for you."

Arthur looked surprised and shocked and more over, hurt. He looked down at his cup and brought his hand to his face. He sighed and shook his head.

"Typical...I should have never thought...nevermind."

He slowly turned away, only looking back at Eames over his shoulder.

"Thank you for today. I'll see you in class on Monday."

He left without another word.


	15. Chapter 15

Out of anger and frustration, he told Mal. They sat outside of the school as Arthur vented, telling her what happened, how they had lunch and nothing had happened but when he attempted to make a little less innocent, Eames had rebuffed him.

"Why? He knows, I'm interested, I thought he was interested...and then he pushes me away, saying he didn't want to ruin my career."

He brought his hand to his face, pressing the heel of his hand into his eye. He groaned as Mal pet his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I thought things would work out for you guys."

"So did I."

He sat up, sighing deeply as he started standing up, grabbing his bag as he looked at Mal.

"Come on, let's go to class."

She nodded, gathering her own things as she followed his lead.

He couldn't remember being more tense and angry during rehearsals. He turned quickly, his pirouette fast and quick, his arm movements graceful but short. When Eames stopped to correct him, Arthur couldn't remember glaring at him with such frustration. He almost felt like he did when classes first started and he thought of him as egotistical and harsh. Eames saw the look on his face and instead of looking guilty or upset, he glared right back at him, his eyes hard.

"Hey. You want to quit with the look as if I'm wrong for correcting your cock-up's?"

Arthur swallowed hard now, embarrassed a bit since he was called out on his behavior. He didn't look away however he just repositioned his feet as he held his arms up and waited until Eames stepped away. He then signaled Yusuf to start again as he nodded and let Arthur start. He danced again, hard and quick and when he stopped, Eames sighed as if frustrated. He waved him off and as he walked back, he heard Eames say,

"And we're back to day one. Mal you're up."

Rehearsals seem to drag on after that and he sat and pouted at the floor, drinking from his water bottle, tuning everything out until he was called up to practice with Mal. As she moved with him, she whispered,

"Every thing all right?"

He turned her slowly, feeling her dip back in his arms as she lifted her leg up, toes pointed as her head fell back as if in swoon.

"No more then usual." He whispered back.

She gave him a sad smile as they continued until their turn was over and then Mal danced with Dom.

They all watched as the swan court took their turn, Ariadne in the front, her hands clasped with the other girls as they did the dance of the four swans, then the rest of the court did their part. They were stopped, corrected and then continued about twice but it was coming along pretty well. Arthur felt proud of Ariadne, remembering how paranoid and worried she was about being booted out of school for not being good enough. She was a natural now, as Arthur had always suspected, though he had a feeling Mal had more to do with that then he did. He nudged Mal, who was sitting beside him, as she waved to Ariadne, giving her the thumbs up, softly applauding for her. Arthur just smiled at her. 

When rehersals were over, everyone began getting their things and started to leave. Talk of dinner and rest where heavy in the air and Arthur was among that talk. As he changed his shoes, feeling his toes aching a bit, Ariadne doing the same, he heard Eames' voice.

"Arthur, can I see you for a moment?"

Ariadne gave him a worried look as Dom looked at him curiously. Only Mal kept her head down, unlacing her pointe' shoes and stuffing them in her bag. Arthur slid his slipper boots on over his feet, feeling them slouch down over the tights as his basketball shorts swooshed with every step. He had on a loose wifebeater and he pulled his headband off as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up."

His friends packed their things and as they started to go ahead, Arthur approached Eames. He sighed as he tugged at the front of his shirt and looked down for a moment, then back up. When he met Eames' eyes, he saw them hard and unfeeling.

"You mind telling me what today was all about?"

"Nothing. I wasn't focused."

"You will not fuck this up so close to the production date! If you can't pull it together by next rehearsal, I will pull you off this show and put in your understudy. Am I clear?"

Arthur felt shock. As if cold water had been thrown at him and he had to fight back shivering. He swallowed hard and nodded as he left without another word. He took a few minutes walking to the cafeteria, the thoughts swirling in his mind. Why, why had Eames toyed with his affections like that? He had the part, he was giving his best already...why go through any of this? He stopped walking, half way to the cafeteria and ducked into the bathroom. He needed a moment to himself and he went into the empty bathroom, opening a stall door as he stepped inside, locking it behind him as he hung his bag on the hook on the door and stood there, shaking for a moment. He wasn't sure why he was so unhappy, why so much turmoil was swirling inside him. He shouldn't care but he knew, logically it was because he had so harbored a crush on him and because he thought he was getting his feelings reciprocated, it was hurting all the more. He sighed again, bringing his hands to his face, smoothing them over his face, swallowing hard. He looked back up to his bag hanging on the hook of the door and he grabbed it and left, going to meet his friends before they got more suspicious. 

Eames tapped at the keys on Yusuf's piano. He had never formally learned but he knew a few notes here and there. He kept going, mindlessly before he heard the door opening and a familiar shuffle follow.

"I thought you might be here. Rehearsals are over."

Eames sighed looking over at Robert as he slowly walked over to him. He rested his hand on his shoulder as he sat down beside him and watched Eames' fingers tap the keys. It made nonsense notes, not really music, but not noise other.

"What do you want Robert?"

"Thought I would find you for dinner."

"I'm not having dinner with you."

"Still mad at me from the weekend?"

"Yes."

"I should be mad at you. You were the one that threw photos at me. It took me forever to picks those up."

Eames didn't say anything, just kept at the keys. Robert cleared his throat and nudged him.

"Let's go eat."

When Eames still didn't respond, Robert sighed.

"Your dancer spurned you, didn't he."

He said it like a statement, not a question. Eames stopped then and looked at him, wondering how he knew anything. He watched Robert bring his hands up to the keys but didn't press them, he just let delicate fingers rest over them.

"I wish you would stop assuming things."

"I know you haven't done anything with him. I say that to aggravate you. If you had, I know you would have been a lot different."

"I'm glad you know I haven't."

"But he's spurned your affections now."

"No, not my affections. Just me altogether. I tried to tell him that it wouldn't be wise for us to do anything and he was not having it. Now he despises me."

"Not a very smart boy."

Eames shrugged a bit.

"Doesn't matter. Whatever could have been blossoming is pretty much stepped upon."

He was relieved when Robert didn't say anything. Instead, he moved his hands back and stood up on shaky footing.

"Come on, let's go get dinner."

Eames got up that time and followed.

The rehearsals and classes were tense after that. Arthur did his best to maintain his focus and not even think of Eames. He spent countless hours practicing afterwards, his concentration broken each time he thought he heard the door opening and he realized he missed bumping into Eames. He missed his presence when he practiced, he missed seeing just a bit of that real person under the renowned dancer hype. He missed seeing the approval in his eyes, he missed seeing the affection in his eyes, he missed a lot that had to do with Eames. In the morning, he skipped his morning working out and went straight to the empty practice room. It was a lot like the evening only he knew that when he was done, students would be milling around, going to class and filling the practice room. Once he arrived, he set his bag down as he sat down and began changing into his pointe' shoes. He tugged off his slipper boots and his hoodie, tucking it all in his bag after removing the nylons from the front pocket. He put each sock on first then his shoes, the soft material cradling and cupping his foot, the elastic band still tight. He moved his ankle in a slow smooth circle before clutching his foot at the ball with one hand, the other clasping the heel as he bent his foot down again and again, pausing and turning his ankle, extending his toes as he then switched and did the same to the other foot. Once he was done, he stood at the bar, grasping it with his left hand, his right arm out to his side as he placed himself in first position, then second, third, fourth and fifth. He then switched sides and did it again and once done, he extended his leg out to the side, working on his extension, then holding the bar, his supporting leg still, working leg behind him as his back arched and he dipped forward, his free hand nearly touching the floor as he stood back up and moved away from the bar to the center of the room as he took his position and began.

He took a few steps forward, his foot sliding along gracefully before he turned a slow pirouette, his arms forming a perfect gateway in front of him and as he turned out of it, he extended his left arm up, the right one out to his side as he took another few quick easy steps forward before he turned another pirouette, his working leg bent and his foot against his knee as he turned, as he then extended it out to his side, tucking it back as he continued in his smooth and easy turn. He then turned out of it, his arms out to the side as he quick stepped around the room, leaping in the air, his legs apart as he landed gracefully. He returned to the center of the room, his working leg out to the side, foot sickling as both arms were out to his side and he started to pirouette again, his supporting leg still, foot dropping from demi-pointe' to the flat as he turned, his working leg out, foot pointed, arms arching in front of him, then his right one would move up overhead. Then dropping onto the flat of his foot would give him traction to turn smoothly and collect speed again, both arms then forming the gateway in front of him. He then turned out again, leg out behind him, arm out in the air, in devant as he then walked around, turning back into position. He stepped forward, arms moving, feet in position as he jumped into the air in a fast turn, then landing before repeating it, posing when he landed, feet sliding along the floor as he stepped forward in dramatic motions, gradually sliding down to one knee, arms posed. He then stood up and began to walk fast, arms out as he jumped, turning about the room, in fast, fluid motions, his legs apart in a split for a moment before he landed on demi-pointe again. He repeated the motions again and again, every time he landed easily and he would slide to one knee in devant.

As he slowly rose up again, feeling no pain, no ache, he was about to put himself in position when he felt something behind him. He turned and saw Eames entering from another door. He was in his usual teaching attire, dress pants and a button down, holding a cup of coffee in his hand. He had taken off his sunglasses at that moment as he watched Arthur. Arthur stood and looked at him, putting his hands on his hips, bowing his head as he swallowed, feeling tired and out of breath. He lifted his head up again and realized he had not worn a headband so his hair was everywhere. He waited for Eames to pass, hearing his steps. They were not rushed and in fact seemed a bit slower then necassary. He looked at Eames, his breathing now more collected and even, his hair still a mess. He waited to see that look that he had been seeing in class lately, that unfeeling, frustrated look. 

It felt like another lifetime had passed from the first blush of something to where they were now. Arthur felt like it hadn't really happened but now, when he saw Eames again, he realized it had. It had and his feelings were still hurt, he still felt toyed with. As he braced himself for that look, he felt knocked off kilter anyway when he saw a familiar look instead. Eternity passed between them until Eames spoke.

"We should talk."

"Should we?"

"Don't be a prat. Yes, we should."

Arthur gestured to the space in front of him, indicting that he should go on. Eames approached him but didn't get too close as he looked at him.

"I think you took what I said before wrong. When I said I didn't want to ruin your career...I meant that and when you graduate, you'll have the entire world laid at your feet. I don't want you to feel tied to anything and have anything preventing your choices."

The unspoken assumption of Eames being what Arthur would feel tied to and he would prevent him from making a choice that would lead him out of New York. Arthur seem to understand it now as he relaxed his hands.

"Oh. Where you serious...about pulling me?"

"If you couldn't focus then yes."

Arthur nodded, looking down at his shoes as he tapped his foot.

"You won't have to worry about that."

"I knew I wouldn't."

He smiled at him as he continued on his way, leaving Arthur to his practice


	16. Chapter 16

There was a week before the show, before the production went on, before Arthur graduated and he was free. The thought of Eames already pulling away from him before anything even happened ran through his mind as he stayed in his dorm room. He needed a night off and the timing was perfect for it as Ariadne still had rehearsal and Dom and Mal were out on a date. He rested in bed, a heating pad on his feet as he looked up at the ceiling. 

He very much wanted Eames. He was still separating whatever emotion he had churning in his mind and what he did know, he liked. He thought about the one kiss they shared and he shivered at the memory of it. He thought of what he knew of Eames which was mostly from a professional stand point. He had been a famous dancer first, then his teacher and he knew nothing else. He tugged on his shirt a bit, shifting his feet under the pad as he felt them tense a bit before relaxing them. 

The idea of his crush remained, how he had always thought he was stunning to look at, not to mention amazingly talented. He hated himself for being so stunted in that area, where he looked at people around him like partners or roommates or classmates, never anything more. He wished he could feel as passionately as Mal did for Dom and what little he did feel, was more confusing then anything. He thought he knew how Eames felt, but clearly he had been wrong...twice. And he wondered if anything would happen. He had not thought of possibilities after graduation. 

He wanted to get into a company though he had not set his heart on one. All he knew for certain was that he wanted Eames, now physically and if given the chance, emotionally. He really wished he knew how to deal with all of that.

When he met with Mal and Ariadne the next morning, feet feeling fine and flexible, he saw they were bubbling, talking to themselves, both of them extremely giddy. He joined them at the table, pulling out a chair and sitting down with his oatmeal and banana. He let his bag slide off his shoulder as he looked at them, both of them still giggling.

"What? What's going on?"

Mal looked up with a soft blush on her face as she smiled.

"Dom asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Oh finally."

Ariadne laughed at his reaction as Mal continued to bubble. They ate their breakfast, just the three of them until Ariadne checked her watch and groaned.

"I forgot, I have to go. I have class."

Mal nodded as Arthur waved bye to her and she left. Mal continued to smile, eating her yogurt, looking down into it as she made lazy patterns with the tip of her spoon. Arthur was happy for her and after finishing his last spoonful, he looked at Mal and asked,

"So what happened?"

She went on to explain their date and how they were walking and passed the Met to see if any of the posters had shown up yet, Dom held her hand and walked up to the building with her and sure enough, her image as the swan queen was plastered everywhere. Mal was so excited and in shock and as she looked at Dom, he confessed he really liked her and if she would be his girlfriend. When Mal said yes, they kissed.

"It was so...perfect. I really thought he didn't see me that way."

"He thought you were out of his league."

"What? You knew?"

"Of course I did, he told me."

She smacked his hand as he laughed a bit.

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because, I wasn't asking you out, he was!"

"Oh!"

She smacked him again as he laughed. He started peeling his banana when Mal then whispered,

"What about you and...him?"

Arthur sighed, still feeling a bit uncomfortable talking about it. But it was Mal and he had grown accustomed to her and felt he could confide in her.

"He told me that...he didn't want anything to tie me down after I graduate. He says I'll have the world at my feet and if I choose to leave New York, that nothing should stop me."

"Will you? If the Paris Company calls for you, will you stay because of him?"

"Of course not. I don't know him that well. But it would still hurt to do so. What about you and Dom?"

"I'll go wherever Dom is chosen. I can be successful anywhere. It's I who make my path, not the company I'm with."

"If I at least had half the passion you have for him, I would say the same thing. But he's so afraid to come near me...it makes things difficult."

"Take him off campus. Get the chance to see him outside of a school setting. Get a chance to see him."

"We did once remember? It ended poorly."

"That's because you're playing it safe. Be daring, ask him to take you somewhere else, like his place."

Arthur was a little shocked at Mal's suggestion but nonetheless, she was right. It would get him to see him in a different light and clarify things. He then recovered and gave a shrug.

"I could give it a try. I doubt he would go for it though."

It went easier then he thought it would. After rehearsal, he nonchalantly went up to Eames as he packed his things. Robert was busy with Yusuf so it was a perfect chance. He asked him if he would take him out that night. Eames looked alarmed, but only for a second to his credit. He then thought about it for a moment and said yes.

The met and had coffee and then Arthur asked to be taken to his apartment. Again, Eames said yes.

From there, the passionate kissing started and it was just as Arthur remembered only he was wearing more clothes this time. Mal had also been right, taking it out of the school environment changed everything. He pulled at the scarf he wore all night but forgot to take off when he entered Eames' home and just handed over his coat. He felt his hands on the sweater he wore and once the scarf came loose, he raised his arms up, allowing the sweater to be removed as well. Once it was off and he was clad in just his shirt, jeans and sneakers, he clamored onto Eames' lap where the slightly innocent conversation had been tossed to the side once they made contact. He could hardly be apart from his mouth and he held onto his shoulders to kiss him, loving how his hands fit around his hips and how if he wanted, he could easily lift Arthur up. He made a weak, shocked little noise as he felt his hand grab his ass through his jeans but he didn't stop and he wouldn't let Eames stop either. He kept kissing him as if he had done this a hundred times over, in between breathing and pressing his mouth to his, he pleaded, 

"More..."

And Eames did not disappoint. He slid his hands up the back of Arthur's shirt, palms warm and soft, skin goosebumping under his touch. 

"I've...been wanting to do this for weeks..."

Arthur smiled against his mouth as he let go of his shoulders, his fingers making quick work of the buttons on Eames' shirt.

"You should have made a move then. A shame I had to be the one to do it."

Eames poked him gently at his sides, making Arthur laugh a little.

"Prat."

Arthur pulled apart his shirt, seeing his chest, sighing a little in approval as he dipped his hands in, kissing him at the same time. 

They made out like teenagers on the couch for what felt like hours, the shedding of clothing minimal, skin to skin touching remained above the waist. But that was not enough for Arthur. He had finally gotten to were he wanted to be and he wasn't going to let the chance slip through his fingers. He untucked Eames' shirt, moving back a little to look him in the eye.

"Take me to bed."

He saw the crush of thoughts and crumbling resolve remaining to stand in Eames' blue gray eyes. He swallowed hard, licking at his lips, feeling them raw from so much kissing.

"Are you sure?"

Arthur nodded, secure despite the butterflies that began to nervously float about in his belly. He started to stand up, letting Eames rise as he let him lead the way. He took his hand and walked towards the back of his apartment, Arthur wanting to look around but he didn't, keeping his eyes on the floor, watching his feet, then Eames' as they walked into another room. It was then he looked up when he heard a click of a lamp. His bedroom was lovely and comfortable looking, a wide picture window that gave a breathtaking view of the city was on the other side and he couldn't help but be drawn to it. They seemed so high up, New York so small below them, dark with only little lights of yellows and reds flickering. He then turned and saw his bed, large and unmade, the sheets a pale blue with a darker blue blanket, the pillows thrown about. There was a nightstand with said lamp and nothing else while on the other side of the room was a dresser. It was mostly empty, but clean and the one thing Arthur noticed the most was that there was nothing indicating he had once danced. Not a picture, not an article framed, nothing. He looked at Eames as he stepped away from the window, seeing him removing his watch, undoing his cuffs as he started to undo his shirt the rest of the way. Arthur went over to him, helping him.

"Are you nervous?"

Arthur shook his head, though he kind of was.

"I'm looking forward to this actually. I've been wanting to do this...for years."

Eames smiled then, grabbing Arthur's shirt and lifting it up a little, pausing as he raised his arms overhead and then took it off him. Arthur returned his hands to his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. surprised to see tattoos there.

"Oh...this is unexpected."

He laughed a bit, loving how his eyes wandered across his chest, his arms, dying to know where each one came from but not wanting to ask at such a crucial moment. Eames lifted his chin up to look into his eyes, kissing him softly.

"I'll tell you about them later."

And he kissed him again.

The nerves didn't ease. He swallowed hard as they undressed, his hands clammy as he felt Eames touching him, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he laid back on his bed. It was the first time he ever felt clumsy and awkward and shy. He had always been extremely graceful and never shy about his own form, but to have Eames laying over him, naked, touching him, kissing him, made him want to hide. He didn't know what to do with his hands other then leaving them close to his face, up on the pillows so he could turn and bite his fingers when he felt a noise might escape him. He tried to follow his lead, show that he really wanted this, but he could see the concern on his face.

"You seem nervous."

"I'm...a little nervous."

"Do you want to stop?"

"No."

He felt embarrassed at how fast he said no. Eames smiled at him, cupping his face as he kissed him.

"You need to relax first."

Arthur nodded, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath and tried to treat this like a routine he had to learn. To learn it, he had to focus, to listen and to-

...Oh god...

He suddenly felt his hands that so easily lifted him before spreading his thighs, the heat and weight of his body gone, replaced as he felt his mouth on his inner thigh, his fingers brushing over the shaft of his erection. Arthur choked a bit, clenching his eyes as felt the softness of his lips everywhere, kissing tender parts and sensitive skin before the feeling of warm wetness covered his cock. His eyes flew open as he tried to sit up, only to feel as if he'd been punched in the chest and he couldn't, an unhuman noise leaving his mouth as he fell back, panting hard, feeling Eames blowing him. His legs drew up, feet on the mattress as he groaned, his hands seeking something to do as they dug around the sheets under him, gripping and yanking them up as he felt his head moving. He never thought of Eames doing this for him, to him and it felt amazing, his legs trembling as he finally had enough courage to look down.

He regretted it instantly as his eyes made contact with Eames' and the sight was almost too much, to see his mouth wrapped around his dick in the most obscene way, watching him as he moved up and down, tongue sliding along the underside. Arthur shuttered, feeling the intensity of it, the heat pooling at the base of his stomach as he tried to give warning, words failing in his mind as he sputtered slightly and came. 

He couldn't even remember what happened after that. His entire body gave out as he fell bonelessly back, his eyes closed as he panted furiously for air. His mouth was dry, his brow covered in sweat and when he opened his eyes after what felt like hours, he slowly started seeing shapes, figures, light. It was a moment before he even remembered what English was, let alone how to understand and speak as he heard Eames,

"Feeling better?"

Arthur turned his head with great effort as he saw him sitting beside him, looking a little smug. His mouth felt heavy, his jaw rusted as he finally managed to croak out a few words.

"That...was amazing..."

The smugness seem to spread. Oddly enough, Arthur didn't seem to mind.

He lets Arthur recover, watching him slowly pull himself together, slowly piece together the events that just happened and what was to come. Before he finished though, he reached over to the empty night stand, bypassing the top and going for the drawer that seemed to be invisible. He tugged it open and peered in, moving some things along, Arthur wondering what he was doing until he found what he was looking for. His hand returned full with a bottle of lube and a condom. The sight made Arthur smile a bit, his mind not yet there and still in recovery mode. Eames sat back as he looked at him, a dopey, blissed out look on his face as he smiled.

"Turn over for me."

He did so mindlessly, resting on his stomach, his cheek against the pillow as he felt comfortable and suddenly not nervous. He feels his hands on him a moment later, a deep rumbling hum from his throat as he cupped his ass, appreciating what he always saw covered in tights when he danced, but looked a hundred times better bare. Arthur hissed a bit when he felt the sudden trickle of what had to be lube hitting his skin before he felt his fingers pressing at his hole. He gave a soft 'ah' not of displeasure, just one of surprise as he felt the intrusion and after a moment of his finger inside him, Arthur found the motions in his hips to keep up and enjoy it.

It was strange and a bit uncomfortable at first. But then turned into overwhelming and not enough as he pushed back for more.

"I think you're ready."

Arthur couldn't agree more and slowly turned back, following the ease of Eames' hands helping him. He doesn't pay attention as he tore open the condom and slid the latex over his erection. He didn't pay attention as he lubed it up, adding more to his fingers to press against Arthur once more. He only did when he felt him looming over him, suddenly appearing so much larger then him and Arthur bit his lip. He felt his hand on his hip, pulling him down, closer to his lap and the first nudge of his dick made Arthur realize,

'This is really happening...'

He tried to keep his eyes open as Eames pressed forward, the swollen head of his cock insistent with pressure as he pushed inside him, Arthur keening as he was stretched open, spreading him open wider then his fingers could have, the lube easing him. He felt his hand stroking his thigh, telling him to breathe, to relax and Arthur did, turning from the pillow to look at him. His legs looked so small and thin against Eames' side and he focused on that until he felt him flush against him. When he leaned down to kiss him, Arthur realized he was panting, but so was he and he dared to lift his arms around his neck, holding him in place.

He felt so full and every nerve was at attention, his entire mind so hyper aware of what was happening, it was insane. When Eames pulled back, he kept looking him in the eye, watching him as he began to move. 

Arthur stuttered out a sigh as his back arched, his legs tense around Eames' waist as he felt him slowly, slowly working him open, rolling his hips, pulling out a little then pushing back in again and again until Arthur was moaning, lifting his hips to meet him, his hands tightening around his arms to hold onto him as he tensed and flexed, steadying himself over him. It felt amazing and the faster Eames moved, the better it began to feel, Arthur crying out, making all these noises he never knew he could make. His strokes got smoother, deeper and a warm flooding feeling spread though Arthur's body, Eames' mouth on his, kissing him shallowly. 

He felt his hand on his cock that was pressed between them, sloppily smearing precum as he held him and began to stroke in time with his thrusts and Arthur can't. His mind felt as if its been crushed and all logical thought escapes. He feels blood rushing through his ears, his eyes closed as he pants, a steady flow of 'ah, ah, ah' now interrupted as he felt his second orgasm creeping up on him. He held onto Eames, ducking his head against his throat as his body tightened up, his legs locked around his waist as a drawn-out 'fuck' leaves his mouth and that was all the warning Eames got as Arthur came all over his hand and in between them. 

It felt as if it had been ripped out of him as he spaced out, his head almost lolling to the side as Eames kept going, his hands now on the bed, clutching tightly as he finished up, a deep, raspy moan leaving his throat as he did. His head fell against Arthur's neck and he panted against him, trying to collect himself before he slowly got off him, getting up to take off the condom and tied it off, having to get up to throw it away. He came back a moment later with tissues in his hand and the feeling of being cleaned up brought Arthur back to the present. He's unsure of what to do once he's done and he thought maybe he should leave but he was so comfortable and so warm and he knew he would be sore tomorrow. It was cold outside and he didn't have enough money to take a cab and as he was trying to think of which trains were running that would take him back to school, Eames came back. It wasn't terribly late but Arthur couldn't think of anything else he rather do then to sleep. He felt Eames getting into his bed, pulling up sheets and blankets around them as Arthur finally licked his lips and managed to turn to face him.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Why would I?"

Arthur shrugged, not really sure either. He shut off the light and started to curl around Arthur as he said,

"Stay the night."

"Ok."

"Also, I like to cuddle. If it's a problem, deal with it."

Arthur smiled a bit as he turned more into his embrace.

"I can deal with it."

"Good."

He didn't fall asleep right away. He ended up watching the flickering lights of the city outside as he finally made sense of what he felt. He really liked Eames...really. And he was never happier then at that moment. Being in his arms, in his bed, wrapped in his scent, it felt right. When he did finally fall asleep, he had a small smile on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

It was six in the morning when Arthur heard his phone going off. He picked his head up as he reached for it on his night stand to shut it off before he felt something heavy on his side. It was another second before he realized he wasn't in his room and he wasn't alone. He turned and looked over his shoulder seeing Eames still asleep. A flood of memories rushed through his mind and he thought of last night. He smiled, touching his arm and then sliding out from under him as sat up, his body sore as he slid out of bed. He tip toed around, looking for his underwear and once he found them, he slid them on and then grabbed his jeans, digging out his phone as he shut off his alarm. He slowly got dressed, putting on his jeans, his socks, finding his shirt and then he crawled over to Eames, kissing his shoulder.

"Hey...Eames...I have to go."

He heard him stir as he turned slightly.

"What?"

"I have to go. I need to get back to campus...I have to miss my work out but I have class this morning. I still need to eat something too so I have to go now."

"No...no, don't go."

He pulled him down, Arthur laughing a little as he pushed himself up, looking at Eames, seeing his scruff, the sleep still lingering in his eyes.

"I have to..."

"Skip the morning. I'll take you out to eat."

Arthur laughed, bringing his hand up to his hair, the mess of curls falling over his face so he pushed it back. He considered it but his well trained mind kept rejecting the idea.

"But if I miss my morning class, my teacher will be angry when I show up for my afternoon classes, stiff and heavy."

Eames laughed, his eyes closed as he then looked down at him.

"I think he'll let it slide, just this once."

Arthur smiled, his hands falling down on his bare chest, fingers scratching at his chest hair.

"Ok...just this once."

They left, Eames getting into some jeans and a tshirt that he threw a hoodie over it. They ate and had coffee, Arthur feeling a bit guilty about eating such fatty, heavy food but quickly forgot it when he tasted it.

It was a nice morning.

Once they were done and stepped outside, Eames had a cigarette and Arthur tugged at his sweater. He looked at Eames and smiled a little as he asked,

"So...what now?"

"Now...we're careful. We only have two weeks before the production. I don't want to ruin anything for you until then."

Arthur nodded. He put his hands in his pockets as he continued to look at him.

"I don't expect any special treatment."

"Good because you won't get any."

They both laughed a bit.

"I do want to keep seeing you."

"Then we'll keep seeing each other."

"Good."

It was well past noon when Arthur got to his dorm and had to wash off last night before getting dressed and going to rehearsal early. He had to warm up and stretch despite the ache and soreness in his body. He had on nylon work out pants, a thin, thread bare shirt and a hoodie along with his slipper boots, his pointe' shoes and socks in his bag along with everything he always carried. He got to the practice room and changed into his shoes, his legs feeling tense, his whole body sore. As he rolled his ankles and then bent his foot to get them limber, he stood up and began to get ready. 

He was as far as fourth position as Mal and Dom came in. 

"Arthur! Where have you been all morning?"

Arthur kept going, not missing a beat as he continued onto fifth.

"I slept in."

Mal gave him a look as if trying to examine his face and read the truth on him. When their eyes met, she knew and smiled as she let it go. Dom, unknowing of what had just transpired, yawned and started getting ready himself. The three of them stretched and got ready, Mal noticing how stiff he seemed, how when he held the bar and arched his back to raise his working leg, his supporting leg shook, his face grimacing as his arm tensed and his free arm retreated to the bar. She knew he wasn't in pain, the typical damaging pain that could end a career, he was sore. He worked through it however, and kept stretching until he was limber enough to start dancing. 

Rehearsals were being taken place in the auditorium, each act being done completely through, the recorded music being used as it was all put together, now and then stopped for corrections but it was still going pretty steady. That day, they practiced the last scene where the swan court and the principals practiced for the death and the swan queen, the prince and finally the sorcerer as he was attacked by the swans. Arthur and Dom moved about the stage, pulling Mal to them, dancing with her, lifting her in the air, watching her tortured face as the swans danced around them and finally she broke free and ran up to the "cliff" which was a stage prop as she stood on pointe', her arms fluttering as she glanced at both Dom and then Arthur before turning and diving off, landing on the mattress behind and hidden by the scenery. The music continued as Dom pretended to be heartbroken and followed, running up the cliff and jumping without hesitation. Arthur cursed the skies as the swans circled him and grabbed his arms, his shoulders and soon swallowed him up. Curtains were drawn, the music ended and Robert shouted cut, perfection. The production began to rest, everyone grabbing water or towels, Mal and Dom appearing as Arthur got up since he knelt down to assume being torn apart by the swans. They all gathered around, talking a little, Ariadne excited as she loved being one of the swans that got to attack Arthur. Soon, Robert decided to go over the ending once more and everyone returned to their places as they started again.

By the end of rehersals, Robert and Eames got up as Robert spoke.

"Thank you everyone, wonderful practice. There's only two weeks until the production so we'll have rehearsals here until the day of. Two days before the production will be dress rehearsals so everyone will need to have their costumes ready. Dismissed."

The production began to break apart and Arthur looked at Eames from the stage, the lights already down. When their eyes met, Eames smiled at him for the briefest of moments before turning to Robert.

In the coming two weeks, the principals took their usual classes and rehearsed on stage. Arthur, Dom, Mal and Ariadne practice on stage now instead of the practice room to get use to moving about the area. Every other night, Arthur would go off campus and spend the night with Eames. They would have dinner, some times catch a movie, always talk and Arthur found he liked that side of him as well. When they spoke about the company, about ballet in general, Arthur saw that he was actually humble about his accomplishments. He talked about them with a shrug, seeing it as it was just something he did and that people hyped up a lot of what he did. He was more consumed with the actual dance. He told Arthur he loved to just rehearse alone, he loved the classes, he loved the training of it all more then the fame he achieved.

"It was fun , don't get me wrong. But I loved the little things about it more then the fame. I guess that's why when I retired, I had no problem letting it all go. Plus I love to teach it...to see that talent in other dancers."

"I never thought of it like that. I always thought..."

He stopped looking away as he held the glass of water in his hands as he sat on Eames' couch. He heard him laugh softly.

"That I was egotistical?"

"Yes."

"I get that a lot."

He felt his hand on his ankle, adding a bit of pressure before sliding over his foot. He was still wearing his socks and Arthur cursed them at the moment. He then looked at Eames, seeing him concentrating on the movement of his hand.

"Your feet are perfect. The shape of them I mean."

"I take care of them. They're my livelihood."

Eames looked back up at him, sliding his hand up his leg now, under his calf, under his knee as he leaned over to him, kissing him again. The touch itself was intimate, especially to Arthur and he didn't stop him. 

He started to feel something for Eames in those days, aware of him now in an entirely different light. 

The final week of rehearsals were soon on them. They were all nervous in those coming days and spoke of the show a lot. 

"Do you have anyone coming to see you?" Asked Ariadne to her group of friends.

Mal nodded.

"My parents are coming. And some of my friends."

"My parents too. And my brother." Said Dom.

Arthur looked up as he realized they were waiting for him.

"My mom is coming."

"What about your dad? Are your parents divorced?" Asked Ariadne, popping some cereal in her mouth.

"No, my dad died when I was little."

Ariadne immediately looked sorry, Mal concerned, Dom frowning a bit.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know."

"Your mom must be so proud." She added, trying to smooth it over.

He nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, but she knows that I might be picked to go overseas so she's a bit heartbroken over that."

Mal nodded.

"My mom too."

They continued to eat and finally, they left to go the auditorium to practice for a little while.

The night before the production, Arthur spent the night with Eames. They had just returned from having dinner and Arthur was telling him how excited he was but nervous at once. Eames understood the feeling well, that bit of excitement edging through the nerves of having to perform in front of a large audience. Not only that, but there was a lot riding on this show but Arthur didn't even think of that, he was just excited for show. He knew his part well, having practiced it endlessly alone, with Mal, with Dom, with Eames. In the past two weeks, they sometimes danced in his apartment, often leading to sex but for the most part, it helped. Eames listened and smiled, telling him he would be wonderful.

"You, Dom and Mal have the world at your feet. I knew I was right when I told Robert about you."

Arthur smiled a little, wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing him. 

He had only recently started placing his thoughts in an organized matter when he wasn't consumed with focus on the show. He had started to feel something for Eames and he knew it would complicate things should he be chosen for a company abroad. He felt his hands sliding up his back, pressing against his shoulders, one hand sliding up to the nape of his neck, fingers twisting in his hair. When he felt Eames picking him up, he smiled against his mouth, resisting the urge to point his toes as he let Eames carry him to his bed. 

The sex was amazing and Arthur felt as he if he could never get enough, as if he could never ever stop craving him. He hadn't felt that passionate about anything since dancing and the thought scared him a little. When he came, he watched him and heard himself talking but he couldn't hear what he said. Then Eames came and he panted for air as he kissed his sweat soaked skin, smiling against him.

"Oh...pet..."

Arthur felt his chest heaving, a fog settling over him as he weakly raised his arms, sliding them around Eames' broader form, pulling him down. He turned his head towards him, kissing him weakly, his mouth dry. He found himself wanting to confess things he wasn't even sure of, wasn't even aware he was feeling until just then. 

But he didn't. 

He stayed quiet and enjoyed the afterglow.

It was a few minutes afterwards that Arthur was curled up against him, feeling Eames' arms wrapped around him, his fingers stroking his shoulder, a habit he had that Arthur noticed the second time they slept together. He could hear Eames' heart beating against his ear and usually it lured him to sleep but now he found his mind going in aimless circles. He thought of the show, going over some of his parts in his mind, then he thought of the show afterwards. He knew he would be offered a part in a company and any company would be wonderful but London and Paris were the best. Eames had been part of the London Ballet Company and he had been under the tutelage of some of the best dancers in the world. He had been recognized for his grace and talent and Arthur wanted that too. But it was Eames circling his mind now. He cared for him and he didn't want to leave him.

He also understood why Eames had pulled away from him before, saying he didn't want to be teased with something he couldn't have, why he said he didn't want anything to hold Arthur back.

For the first time in his entire life, Arthur found himself questioning his choices. Before, everything had been so clear. He knew which steps to take in order to advance, but now it was as if he had to learn a whole new routine from the ground up and it reminded him of how he had to learn Von Rothbart's part when he knew the prince's. 

"You should get some sleep. The show is tomorrow."

"Not until the evening."

"Still, you have dress rehearsals."

Arthur nodded and kissed him good night, trying to make the attempt to sleep but his mind kept going.

The next morning, he woke up at six again and crawled out of bed. He got dressed by the early morning hours and let Eames sleep. By the time he was done, he kissed him good bye and went back to campus. The walk was refreshing, the cold air biting at his cheeks and nose, his hands covered by his gloves stuffed in his coat pockets, scarf knotted securely at his throat. He thought of Eames again and started to have regret. Not regret for getting involved with him, because that had ended up being the best choice of his life, but regret for the timing. His odds for success where so much better if he left New York but as he walked, he remembered something Mal had said when she asked him about Dom. 

' _It is I who make my path, not the company I'm with_.'

And suddenly, it was clear.


	18. Chapter 18

Dress rehearsals went by in a flash. Arthur could hear the music in his head all morning. They were dismissed by one to eat, to relax and to prepare and Arthur did just that. He saw Eames as his friends left with him and he saw him smile in the sneakiest of ways.

It made Arthur feel better. 

Two hours before the curtain was due to raise, everyone was backstage running around getting ready. He had hugged and kissed Ariadne on her cheek, telling her good luck, that she was going to be amazing and she thanked him, saying it back to him as she rushed off to get ready. 

Arthur prepared. 

There had been last minute rearranging on Robert's part so that when Von Rothbart was introduced as a human, it wouldn't be Arthur but his understudy. After he trapped the queen would he reveal himself and Arthur would be on stage. It gave him time to properly put on his costume, to have his make up done, to have the headpiece on. He could see Dom preparing not too far from him, the costume assistants helping him with his first coat, buttoning up the buttons and adjusting his collar and sleeves. Arthur felt a bit nervous but it was nothing he couldn't push past. It took several deep and slow breathes, mentally going over his part, drowning out the commotion around him as he just focused. As he did, he suddenly heard the make up girl say,

"You're all done."

He thanked her as he sat up and looked at himself in the mirror. Von Rothbart's evil face glared back at him, the make up and black contact lenses giving him a sense of darkness, his hair hidden by the lightweight but heavy looking headpiece that could be mistaken for horns and further added to the sense of evil. He had his cape put on after he checked his shoes, tapping against the floor and once it was clasped around his neck, he felt ready.

Before anyone knew it, Robert was calling out for everyone to assume their places, the curtain was going to rise in ten minutes. Arthur only broke focus once as he stood in the wings of the stage and listened to the buzzing of the audience outside, the tuning of the orchestra, the soft whispers of his fellow dancers. He swallowed hard and suddenly wished for Eames to be there. Everyone was already forming into position, Arthur in the second set since the introduction of Siegfried would be done first, then the capture and seduction of Odette. As he tried to regroup, he felt a familiar touch on his arm and turned to see Eames. It took all his willpower not to throw his arms around him, or even say his name since he was sure that his tone would surely give away what had been going on between them. He smiled instead and let him touch his arm.

"Remember everything I told you, all right? Good luck."

He nodded and as he did, Eames leaned over and kissed his cheek, closer to the corner of his mouth. At that moment, Arthur realized he didn't care if anyone saw, but no one had.

Act 1.

The orchestra started, the royal court in place as Dom and all the other characters were in place. As the curtain rose, the music began and Prince Siegfried and his court danced. It was cheerful and happy until the prince was told he must marry by his birthday, no matter what. He was upset and frustrated and as he ran out, he noticed a flock of swans flying towards the forest and he ran off to chase them.

The scene changed as Dom ran off stage and Mal appeared, doing her solo, her grace and beauty in her princess gown with a wig on to hide her already done hair looked real and even as she spun and jumped, it all flowed evenly. Then a handsome man appeared and he danced with Mal, softly, sweetly, luring her into a false sense of security when he then threw her into the woods where Mal had a quick change, removing her wig, adding her feathers and tutu as the handsome stranger stepped back into the shadows as well, the music now changing as Arthur stepped out as Von Rothbart. He reached back into the shadows and pulled Mal out, now transformed into a swan, her heart broken as she sees what he has done to her. She attempted to flee only to have Von Rothbart seduce her back into his embrace. 

Their dance together was flawless, Mal acting scared and yet curious, Arthur's evil intentions and seduction keeping her from truly leaving. His plan was then told, for as long as he wishes, Odette will be a swan by day, a woman at night. As this is made clear, the princess falls to her knees and weeps.

The scene changes again as Prince Siegfried appears in the woods, a beautiful lake shining, dozens of swans dancing and Odette their queen.

Act 2.

Siegfried is amazed by queen and the swans break apart in their guard to allow the prince in. There Mal and Dom dance and Arthur watches backstage as he notes Ariadne sitting towards the front of the stage. He was so proud of her, he couldn't wait to tell her how wonderful she did. Back on stage, the tale of what happened to Odette, now the swan queen comes to Siegfried's knowledge. They go off stage as the swans dance and then the couple returns, there, Siegfried began to make his vow to love Odette and break the curse when Von Rothbart appeared.

Siegfried and Von Rothbart square off, Arthur and Dom moving flawlessly around each other. When Dom went in for the kill, Mal stepped between them, explaining that if the sorceror was killed before a vow was made, then she would never be free.

Von Rothbart was smug in the revelation and the prince backed off. 

The swans return to take back their queen as Von Rothbart vanishes into the shadows and Siegfried returns to his castle.

Act 3.

It is now the prince's birthday ball. The entire court has assembled and there are dances as the entire court moves about. Dom has a costume change as does Arthur, the cape being removed as he slides on his coat, the make up remaining but the headpiece is also taken off. He gets into position with Mal now in her Odile costume as they watch from the wings where Dom as the prince dances and celebrates with his court. As they wait for their cues, Arthur looks at Mal as he tells her,

"You're doing wonderful."

"Thank you. So are you."

"Did you see Ariadne?"

"She's come such a long way. She was perfect."

Arthur agreed as he then settled back into character, their musical cues going as he and Mal step out on stage. Von Rothbart stayed closer to the dark as Odile performs, her dance being darker, more seductive as she calls the attention of the prince. Seduced by who he thought was Odette, he dances with her and then mistakenly makes his vow to her, proclaiming to his court that this is the woman he intends to make his bride. It is only after he does that he sees Von Rothbart and knows he has been tricked. Von Rothbart and Odile move about the stage, dancing while Siegfried laments in his mistake. He then runs off to find Odette as Von Rothbart laughs in victory.

The rest of the act Odile perfoming while Von Rothbart, proud of his daughter watches and then dances with her before they dissolve into darkness. 

Act 4.

As Arthur gets his original costume back on, has his make up touched up and listens, he sees the swans are back on the floor, most of them lined close to the stage, ducking down while the main swans dance in the center. He sees glimpses of Ariadne moving easily and she doesn't miss a step or a cue. 

When Dom returns to the stage, the swans all remain on stage, Mal now as Odette is in the center, looking sad. The prince runs to her, announcing his true intentions, that he was tricked and was made to believe by Von Rothbart Odile was she. Odette forgives him but the curse cannot be broken now since he pledged his love to someone else. Von Rothbart then appears to gloat, taking the queen into his embrace but Siegfried is not without fight and the two struggle, pulling the queen back and forth and finally, she cannot bare it and runs up the cliff, the swans all fluttering around the cliff, around the prince and the sorcerer as she looks at her love and then at her capture as she dives off, killing herself. Siegfried cannot be without her and follows up the cliff and jumps as well. Von Rothbart was left to his anger when the swans all converge around him, pulling at his arms, his cape and as he sinks down among them, the music reaching its fevered pitch, it ends, the lights dim as the curtains are closed. 

Arthur hears the roar of the crowd first as Ariadne helps him up, smiling brightly at her as Dom and Mal come back from around the forest and cliff set, holding hands and smiling. Robert, who had been watching from the sides applauds them as the stage crew works fast on clearing the stage.

"Excellent...my god, you were all brilliant."

The production was a success. The stage crew began pulling sets off to the side while the entire cast with the principals in front began to line up for a bow. Arthur stood on Mal's other side taking her free hand, Dom at her side as the cast linked hands and the curtain was raised again, the audience standing now and everyone taking a bow. Once the curtain fell again, everyone began to meander back stage to change and see their friends and family as well as meeting with company directors. Arthur ducked behind the curtain that gave him privacy as he wiped his face clean from the dark make up after he removed the head piece and contacts. He cleaned off most of the make up when he heard a woman peeking in and he smiled.

"Mom, hi."

"Oh, Arthur!"

She stepped in, holding flowers to her chest as she hugged him.

"You were wonderful. I was amazed...I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks."

"These are for you. Do you have plans to celebrate afterwards?"

"I'm not sure but if I do, you're invited to come with me."

"I don't want to put a damper on your good time."

"Mom, come on everyone will be there with their parents. Don't make me be the only one there without a parent."

She laughed as she nodded and then let him finish up, telling him she would meet him in lobby of the opera house. Once she left, he finished cleaning up and removing his costume, putting it back in the dress bag as he changed into his clothes, his pointe' shoes being the last thing he put back in his bag. He stepped out and began making his way around, looking for Ariadne, Mal or Dom when he saw someone speaking to Mal. He assumed it was a director and looked around when Ariadne found him. She clung to his arm as she jumped up and down, excited.

"I was offered a place here! In the New York company! Arthur can you believe it?!"

Arthur smiled and hugged her and was about to tell her so when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned and saw it was Robert.

"Oh, Mr. Fischer..."

He saw him smile as he gestured to the man beside him.

"Arthur, this Mr. Saito from the London Ballet Company. He would like to speak with you."

Arthur felt a little intimidated but he set his bag beside him as he extended his hand out to him.

"Mr. Saito, it's a pleasure."

"Arthur. I was delighted with your performance tonight. You were quite impressive."

"Thank you."

"I'd like to offer you a place in the London Ballet Company."

He heard Ariadne gasp as she clung to his arm and she shook him a little. He couldn't think of what to say. It had been the moment he had been thinking about since he started seeing Eames. Suddenly, the weight of the pros and cons was more obvious in his mind. It felt like a lifetime before he finally gave his answer.

"Thank you, I'd be honored."

\--------------Two Years Later

Another season just wrapped. Arthur was tired but delighted to be going home again. The past two years had been successful for him since he joined the London Ballet Company. He did several more shows and his name was becoming more of a household word. He was interviewed and photographed by some of the best and his most famous interview came when he was compared to Eames. He shyly looked down with a smile and said,

"It's honor to even be mentioned near his name."

He had lived in London alone and while use to it, missed his friends greatly. He kept in touch with them as much as he could since they were busy on their own. Mal and Dom had been both been recruited to the Paris Ballet Company and had lived there for the past two years so he was able to see them more frequently, seeing their shows and having dinner with them afterwards. He went home during every off season to see his mother, to see Ariadne and more importantly to see Eames.

When he accepted to go to London, he had expected Eames to be upset with him, but he knew it was coming and told him so. 

"I don't want to hold you back. But don't think for one second it doesn't hurt like hell."

They continued their relationship. Many, many phone calls, text messages, random visits when both their schedules permitted it and it helped ease the loneliness but didn't take it away. Now, after wrapping up another show in London, the ballet season over, Arthur was going home. 

After a nine hour flight back, he was greeted at the airport by Eames. He had let him know when he was returning and though he knew he had other people to see, Ariadne, his mother, the moment he saw Eames, other thoughts were pushed to the side. He quickly walked over to him, restraining himself from running to him as he saw him. He looked good as always, clean shaven, his hair parted to the side as he wore his dress pants, a blood red sweater and a white oxford underneath. He instantly threw his arms around him, holding him close, closing his eyes and inhaling his scent, smiling as he sighed.

"I missed you."

"I always miss you."

While it wasn't easy and there had been bumps along the road, every time they saw each other, it felt like it was made easier. 

They went back to his apartment and had sex immediately, both of them needing each other badly. Afterwards, as Arthur lay on his side, feeling Eames stroke his bare shoulder as he spooned him, he felt him kiss the nape of his neck.

"How was your flight?"

His voice was still husky and deep from the moaning and the lilt still gave Arthur tingles.

"Fine...just too long."

"Mmm. When do you have to see your mum?"

"Soon. I promised I would take her to dinner. Do you want to come with us?"

"I'd be delighted."

It was quiet for a moment as Arthur smiled before he asked.

"How's school?"

"The same. Although I have no hope in my new class."

Arthur laughed softly as he turned to Eames now, sliding his arm over his side, nuzzling him.

"God...I missed you. I'm so glad the season's over."

"Me too."

It's quiet again for a moment longer before he felt Eames kissing his brow.

"Arthur...pet..."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Arthur lifted his head up and looked at him.

"I love you too."

He felt Eames kissing him again and again and he eagerly responded. Arthur couldn't remember being this happy. He had his career, he had a small circle of friends and he had Eames. 

While the spotlight may fade one day, he knew that he would always have the light Eames gave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little visual for you guys: 
> 
> [Sit Back and Wave to the Spotlight photoset](http://lolahardy.tumblr.com/post/60342278487/sit-back-and-wave-to-the-spotlight-arthur-is-a)
> 
> Feel free to follow me at http://lolahardy.tumblr.com :D


End file.
